


Breathe

by dontlietomehoney



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Fluff, Frottage, Harry with asthma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Harry, im sorry about that, unnecessary use of stupid nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an asthma attack and Louis is scared to death. What follows after though, scares both boys, pulling them apart and bringing them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this story is shit. I wrote it a year ago and have finally decided to post it here.

“Come on Harreh!” Louis pranced around the panting boy. “Just a few more tries.”

Harry was bent over, his hands holding tight to his knees as he tried to pull air into his lungs. He and Louis had been playing footie for the last few hours since Harry had wanted to improve his game. All the boys seemed to be better than him and he just wanted to be as good as them. His chest was tighter than usual today though, and Louis was pushing him harder too.

“Lou- Louis, just give me a minute to catch my breath,” Harry pushed out.

Louis chuckled as he circled the younger boy with the black and white ball balanced on his head. “You won’t get any better if you don’t try Hazza.”

Harry glared at the older boy before pushing up from his bent position and snatching the football from Louis head. He was still gasping for air but he lined up with the goal anyways. It wasn’t really even a goal; he and Louis had just put their bags down on either side of the park field right across from their shared flat.

“I-I ‘m tryin’ Lou,” Harry tried to sound angry but he was starting to wheeze.

Harry’s chest was really starting to hurt and he coughed. Louis stood off to the side and was quickly losing interest as the younger boy hesitated. Harry rubbed a hand near his throat to try and sooth the burning but it didn’t seem to be working.

“I-I th-ink I need a br-eak Lou,” Harry’s breathing was becoming shallower. He dropped the football to the ground, not caring where it rolled to, and started walking towards the side of the field that had his bags.

Louis watched as the younger boy stumbled away and followed him. “Are you feeling okay Harry?”

“J’s think I n-need m’ ‘haler,” Harry mumbled.

Harry dropped down to his knees next to his bag and reached with shaking hands to the zipper. Louis’ concern was growing as the younger boy struggled to just get the zipper to open, so he knelt too and took it from him. Opening the pouch Louis held the bag out to Harry so he could find what he needed. Almost frantically the younger boy rustled through the contents until he pulled a little red and white object out.

He shook the canister before taking the cap off and putting the now open mouthpiece to his lips and pushing down. Louis could hear the spray of medicine but after a moment Harry did it again, and then again. The younger boy’s shoulders were beginning to shake.

“Harry?” Louis asked softly. He put a hand on Harry’s back and could feel how quickly the younger boy was breathing. It was too quick.

Louis pulled Harry’s face around and he could see how pale the younger boy was, his dark curls sticking to his face with sweat. Harry’s eyes were shut tight and his throat worked to try and pull air in, the muscles visibly tense.

“Harry?” Louis asked again.

Harry finally opened his eyes but he looked strained. “I’s n-not work-ing L-Lou… I… I can’t b-brea-the…”

With the last word Harry’s eyes closed again and his body went lax, falling into Louis’ chest. The older boy’s heart beat hard against his ribs as his anxiety sky rocketed. He didn’t know what to do.

“Nononononono… Harry? Come on Harry please wake up!” Louis tried to shake the younger boy’s shoulders but it didn’t help. Looking down at Harry again Louis could see a blue tint starting to seep into the younger boy’s lips.

Panicking Louis gathered Harry into his arms and got to his feet before racing towards their flat. Harry was limp in his arms and the small wheezing noises he was making scared Louis even more. Louis raced up the stairs, desperate to get Harry into their flat despite not knowing what he would do once he got there. When he pushed through the door on his level though, he spotted Liam down the hall and shouted in relief.

“Liam!” Louis called out.

Liam spun around at the sound of his name and when he saw Louis he smiled, but the expression was quickly erased by worry when he saw an unconscious Harry in the older boy’s arms. Liam rushed forward to meet Louis.

“What happened? Is he okay?” He asked.

Louis was panting and couldn’t seem to stand still. “His inhaler wasn’t working! What do we do Li? I don’t know what to do!”

Liam instantly shifted into Daddy Direction and pulled Harry out of Louis arms. “Get your door open Lou, we need to get him to the shower.”

“What?” Louis seemed incredulous but was already pulling his keys from his pocket and opening the door to his and Harry’s flat.

Liam pushed passed the older boy and quickly carried Harry into the bathroom where he gently set the younger boy down against the tub. With a quick sweep of his arm he pushed the curtain out of the way and turned the water on before turning the heat all the way up. Liam looked back down at where he had put Harry only to find the smaller boy wrapped up in Louis’ arms.

“Harry?” Louis brushed the hair away from the younger boy’s forehead and whispered close to his ear.

Liam didn’t pull them apart, too worried to say anything about the way Louis was holding the smaller boy. Admittedly Harry was the tallest of their bunch but he was thinner and less muscular than Liam or Louis. The small bathroom quickly filled with steam and Liam turned the water heat down before turning to Louis.

“We need to get him in the water, it’ll help wake him up,” he told the older boy.

Louis looked up at Liam with worry still in his eyes, but he nodded and lifted Harry up before stepping under the spray, the both of them still fully clothed, and sitting down in the basin of the tub so the water coated them both. Harry still lay motionless against the older boy as his clothes soaked through but Liam could tell the steam was helping to open the younger boy’s air ways.

After a few long minutes Harry began to mumble and squirm against Louis’ chest, causing the older boy’s heart to jump in relief. Louis held the younger boy closer, trying to calm him before he came fully awake. He rubbed his thumb over Harry’s cheek and gently kissed his forehead.

“Wh-where…what’s…go-ing on?” Harry’s voice was soft and raspy as he lifted his head off Louis’ shoulder.

Louis smiled at the confused look Harry gave him when he realized they were sitting in the shower, the younger boy sitting in Louis’ lap with the older boy’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“Lou?” Harry was still feeling a little dazed but didn’t pull away from the hold Louis had on him.

“I’ve never been so happy to wake you up Hazzabear. How are you feeling?” Louis asked.

Harry’s brows furrowed and he lifted a hand to his chest before resting his head back down on Louis’ shoulder. “Hurts,” he whispered.

“That’s to be expected mate,” Liam’s voice caused both of the boys to jump. “You should probably try your inhaler again just to be safe.”

Louis’ eyes widened and he looked up at Liam, “I left all our stuff over at the park.”

Liam smiled reassuringly, “Don’t worry; I’ll go get it and bring it back up for you. The both of you should probably get out of those wet clothes.” With that he turned the shower off and left the bathroom.

“Lou?” Harry asked again.

Louis looked down at the tired looking boy in his arms and waited.

“Um… How did we wind up in the shower?”

Louis laughed and held the younger boy tighter. “I’m so glad you’re feeling better Haz.”

“What happened? Last thing I remember we were in the park.”

“You scared the hell out of me is what happened mate,” Louis joked.

Harry looked up at him in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“You passed out on me, quite literally, and I didn’t know what to do. Thank God for Liam being here, else you might not have made it.” Louis got quiet and averted his eyes, not wanting to look into the big green eyes looking back at him. “I’m sorry I pushed you so hard out there. It was just supposed to be practice, but I was being a twat about it.”

Harry laughed but it turned into a fit of coughs. Louis’ worry spiked again but just then Liam walked back into the bathroom, his arms full of the boy’s things. When he saw Harry struggling to breathe again he dropped everything and pulled Harry’s inhaler out of his pocket. Rushing over Liam knelt by the side of the tub and shook the inhaler before pulling Harry closer and putting the canister to his lips.

“Try to breathe deeper Haz, not too shallow,” Liam told him as he pressed on the canister to release the medicine.

Harry had his hands on Liam’s forearms, his thin fingers shaking slightly as he tried to do as he was told. Louis watched in concern and tried not to feel jealous of the way Liam had a hand buried in Harry’s curls. He knew the brown eyed boy was helping, helping more than Louis himself could but Louis couldn’t help but feel possessive.

“That’s good Haz, just take it slow okay?” Liam pulled the inhaler away from the boy’s lips but didn’t move away.

With his eyes still closed Harry leaned back against Louis again and took a few deep breaths, making them all relieved. Louis rubbed soothing circles into the curly haired boy’s back, one arm still slung around his waist.

“We should get him to a doctor to make sure that doesn’t happen again,” Liam said.

Louis looked to the younger boy with concern. “You think we need to?”

“Lou, he passed out, and probably would have again had I not brought him his inhaler. Its best we get him checked out. We can all be there.”

Louis dropped his gaze to Harry’s pale face and nodded. Liam laid a hand on Louis’ shoulder and squeezed before leaving the bathroom again, presumably to call the other two boys Zayn and Niall about what was happening.

“Hazzabear?” Louis spoke softly. Harry’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Louis but didn’t speak. “I’ll help you get dry okay? We need to get you to a doctor.”

Harry’s smile faded and he nodded before trying to get off Louis’ lap. His efforts were weak and Louis pulled him back easily before standing with the younger boy in his arms again. Harry seemed surprised but didn’t protest as Louis carried them out of the bathroom, a trail of water being left behind them.

Louis went to his own room, deciding that Harry could just wear something of his rather than having to go to both rooms. Reluctantly he set Harry down on his feet, but kept an arm around him when the younger boy wavered. Louis hesitated for a moment before lifting his free hand to the hem of Harry’s shirt.

“Y-you don’t have to-” Harry started.

“It’s okay Hazzabear,” Louis whispered.

Harry didn’t say anything more and Louis pulled the shirt over the younger boy’s head before throwing it into the hamper. Looking down Louis remembered the cleats they wore and moved Harry to sit down on the edge of the bed. Kneeling down Louis untied the laces and removed the cleats, pulling the socks along with it. All that was left was the shorts. Louis gulped at the thought.

“Almost done Haz,” Louis had to break the silence.

Harry watched him from where he sat, Louis still kneeling by his feet. The older boy suddenly got to his feet and went to get clothes from the closet. He quickly exchanged his own wet clothes for dry ones before returning to the younger boy. Harry looked worn out, dark smudges under his eyes, and Louis felt bad for leaving him alone even if it was just for a few minutes. Moving closer Louis produced a towel which Harry gladly took and wrapped around his shoulders.

“Need help with your shorts mate?” Louis blushed and could only hope that Harry would say yes.

Harry looked down as if in wonder before looking back at Louis with a gulp. “Uh…yeah, please.”

Louis nodded and tried to hide his smile as he moved forward. He helped Harry stand, the younger boy leaning on him heavily, and Louis sobered a bit. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking about getting a peek at his best friend when he should be worried about the younger boy’s health, but he couldn’t help himself.

With Harry leaning on Louis’ shoulder they worked the wet shorts down until they were pooled on the ground and Harry was moving the towel to cover up. Louis’ face was bright red but he ignored it as he helped the curly haired boy pull on a pair of sweat pants and then a shirt. When he was dressed Louis took the towel and started to dry the dark mop of hair on Harry’s head.

“Thanks Lou,” Harry whispered.

“You don’t need to thank me Haz,” Louis’ voice was just as soft as he gently petted the younger boy’s hair.

Harry opened his eyes, his lids seeming heavy, and looked into Louis’ blue eyes. Louis didn’t move as Harry leaned towards him and their breath mingled. Harry leaned his forehead on Louis’ and paused for just a second before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

“Are you two ready to go?” Liam’s voice sounded a few seconds before he entered the room, giving the two boys time to pull apart.

They were both flushed and Liam looked at them oddly before Louis nodded and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist to lead him from the room. Liam followed slowly, wondering what had just happened between the two boys but more worried about getting them to the doctor.

*          *          *

“How’s he doing?” Zayn asked from the doorway.

Harry and Louis had returned home late, their doctors visit taking a lot longer than expected due to the wait. Louis had finally just asked all the boys if they wanted to stay at his and Harry’s flat. When they said yes he sent them there to wait while he stayed with Harry, who had tried to stay awake as long as possible, but was too exhausted.

He was still exhausted, and Louis had helped him into bed just as Zayn had popped in. Harry was already asleep, his curls splayed out on the pillow. Louis ran his fingers through the curls for a moment before standing and leaving the room, Zayn following.

“He’s better now,” Louis finally answered.

They made their way out to where the other two boys were waiting. Niall was sitting on the couch, a bag of crisps on his lap, and Liam appeared from the kitchen doorway. When Louis saw him he instantly went over and wrapped the younger man in a hug. Liam was a little taken aback but hugged Louis back.

“Thanks for being there today Li,” Louis said softly.

“Of course Lou, I’ll always be there.”

Louis pulled back with a smile. “How did you know so much about how to take care of Harry?”

Liam looked a little embarrassed and Niall laughed before answering for the other boy. “He researched it Lou. He did that for all of us.”

“What are you talking about?” Zayn asked as he took a seat on the opposite couch.

“He looked up how to take care of asthma attacks, how ADHD affects people, and ways to deal with anxiety. He basically looked up how to best take care of all of us.” Niall reported.

Zayn laughed. “What about me?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “He’s tried to teach you how to swim before, hasn’t he?”

Zayn considered this. “Oh, well, yeah. I suppose he has.”

Niall jumped off the couch and launched himself into Liam’s arms. “Daddy Direction just wants to make sure his boys are safe. Isn’t that right Li Li?” Niall nuzzled into Liam’s neck and the older boy blushed but continued to carry the little blond Irish boy back to the couch and sit down with him in his lap.

“So what did the doctor say?” Niall asked with his face still buried in Liam’s neck.

“He told me that Harry just over did it. He hadn’t had an attack in a while so it was a little worse than usual. Haz should be fine though, just needs a little rest.” Louis was now sitting on the couch too, squeezed next to Zayn.

“What was going on right before we left?” Liam asked.

Louis’ eyes went wide. “What do you mean?”

“When I came in to ask if you two were ready to go the both of you looked a little flustered,” Liam explained.

“Oh… um… Well we were just changing into dry clothes like you told us to.”

Louis suddenly jumped up from the couch again and moved out of the room before the boys could ask him more questions. He moved down the hallway and was almost to his own door when the door beside him creaked open and he let out a little shriek. A matching shout sounded in the hallway and when Louis could feel his heart rate return to normal he turned to the door again and saw Harry watching him.

The younger boy had a duvet wrapped around his shoulders and a frightened look on his face. His green eyes were wide, his curls unruly and messy, and his lips parted slightly. Louis couldn’t help but find him beautiful.

“Are you okay Lou?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis laughed and nodded. “Yeah, Haz, m’alright. What are you doing awake again? You should be sleeping.”

Harry averted his eyes and shuffled his feet a bit. “I missed you.”

Louis’ heart jumped again, almost worse than the moment before. “You- you missed me?”

“I- yeah, I woke up and you were gone, didn’t know where you were,” Harry held the duvet closer.

“I’m right here Hazzabear,” Louis whispered and Harry finally raised his eyes to look at him.

“Will you… will you stay with me tonight?” Harry asked.

Louis felt his stomach flutter. Harry had never acted like this before. Sure they had cuddled before, but this was different. It felt different. Louis remembered the soft kiss from earlier and it made him gulp. Just like the way Harry was acting now the kiss had been different than any others they had shared before.

Harry’s face dropped again and he moved back into the room a step when Louis didn’t answer. “Um, okay. Sorry Lou.”

Louis jolted forward, “I’ll stay! I’ll stay with you tonight Harry. Of course I will.”

Harry’s eyes were fixed on him again. “Really?”

“I’ll stay with you as long as you want me to,” Louis said softly.

Harry hid his smile in the duvet but not before Louis caught a glimpse of the younger boy’s dimples. Moving back into the room again Harry left the door open for Louis to follow and he did. They climbed onto the bed and Harry unraveled from the duvet to cover them both. Louis paused long enough to pull his shirt off but left his pants on, not wanting to risk anything when he had this chance to spend the night with his Hazzabear.

When Louis finally settled down Harry moved closer and laid his head down on Louis’ chest with a sigh. “Thanks Boo.”

Louis chuckled. “My pleasure pumpkin, now go to sleep.”

Harry mumbled but Louis could soon hear the younger boy’s even breathing and it soothed him to sleep as well. Before he was fully out though he placed a soft kiss to the younger boy’s hair and pulled him closer into his arms.

He never slept better.

*          *          *

Louis came awake slowly, his body warmer than usual. When he opened his eyes he was met by a mass of brown curls, and the sight made him smile. Harry had turned over in the night and Louis was flush against the younger boy’s back, their bodies fit perfectly together, and Louis had his arm wrapped around Harry’s chest.

Where Louis’ hand rested on the younger boy’s chest he could feel the soft beating of his heart. Harry’s hand rested on top of his as well, their fingers laced together as he continued to sleep soundly. Louis could have stayed like that forever, but his plan was quickly pushed aside when he heard the door open behind him.

Turning his head Louis found Liam approaching the bed. “What are you doing in here?” Louis whispered.

Liam whispered back, “I need to talk to you.”

“Right now Li?”

Liam gave a pointed look to the way Louis held Harry against him. “Yeah. Now.”

Louis sighed and slowly pulled away from the younger boy. Harry didn’t wake up, to both Liam and Louis’ relief, but rolled onto his stomach in an attempt to get more comfortable. Louis nearly groaned at the sight Harry made, the sheets riding low on his hips and revealing just the top of his firm bum. Liam nudged Louis’ shoulder; having caught the stare Louis was giving the sleeping boy, and pushed him out of the room.

Liam led them to the guest room where the other three boys had stayed that night, and closed the door behind them. Louis went to sit on the edge of the neatly made bed and waited. Liam didn’t speak for a few moments, pacing back and forth in front of Louis for several beats with a hand running through his short brown hair.

Finally Liam stopped and looked at Louis. “What’s going on between you and Haz?”

Louis’ brow furrowed, “What do you mean what’s going on?”

“I saw the way you looked at him just now Louis, the way you looked at him yesterday. Are the two of you…. Um…. You know?”

Louis nearly laughed at how flustered Liam had become. “Are you asking if he and I are together?”

“Yeah! Are you?”

Louis fell back on the bed with a sigh, and closed his eyes. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Liam asked.

“Careful Li, you’re starting to sound like me.”

Liam sat on the bed beside Louis with a scoff. “Answer the question Tommo.”

Louis threw an arm over his eyes, wanting to hide from the younger boy that always seemed so much older. “I just don’t know okay? I… I’ve always loved him Li. I’ve always been _in love_ with him. And I don’t know okay? Yesterday I was so worried about him, still am actually but that’s beside the point. He kissed me.”

“The two of you kiss all the time,” Liam spoke softly now.

“But this was different,” Louis threw his arms in the air before dropping them at his sides and looking at Liam with wide eyes. “It was so right Li. It felt like so much more.”

Liam’s brown eyes softened a bit at Louis’ confession.  “You’re serious.”

Louis looked hurt, “Of course I am! Why would you think I would joke about this?”

“That’s not what I meant, Lou, and you know it,” Liam pulled the older boy down when he tried to get off the bed to leave. Louis huffed but stayed put. “I just needed to know that it wasn’t just a one-time thing okay? I don’t want either of you to get hurt by this.”

“You- you mean you support this? Harry and me?” Louis asked.

“I would never turn my back on you or Haz over something like this Lou,” Liam pulled the older boy into a tight hug and Louis slowly melted into the hold. “If it makes the two of you happy it makes me happy too.”

Louis sighed and nuzzled into Liam’s neck, needing the comfort the younger boy was offering. “Thanks Li.”

“You’re welcome Boo,” Liam squeezed Louis a little tighter before pulling back with a smile. Then he was frowning again. “Have you talked to Harry about this?”

Louis looked sheepish. “Not yet. I wouldn’t know what to say.”

Liam chuckled, “Maybe try, oh I don’t know, I like you?”

“But I don’t like Harry, I love-” Louis couldn’t stop the words in time even as he saw the door swung open to reveal the curly haired boy.

*          *          *

Harry woke up slowly, stretching his arms and legs until he realized that Louis wasn’t beside him anymore. His eyes snapped open and he flipped onto his back to sit up but as he looked around the room there was still no Louis. Harry felt a pang in his chest that he had been left alone after asking the older boy to stay with him. It hurt more than he wanted to admit. The day before had been kind of a blur for Harry, especially after his asthma attack and passing out, but he surely remembered Louis going to bed with him.

“Lou?” Harry called softly.

When he got no response Harry rose from the bed with a sigh and pulled on a loose fitting pair of sweatpants.  He paused to rub a hand over his chest as a dull ache started in his lungs. The doctor had told him he should be fine, the pain being caused from swelling during the attack expected to fade after a day or two.

A few other memories from the day before seeped into Harry’s thoughts as he pulled a beanie over his wild hair. He didn’t want to bother with a shirt but he wanted to keep his ears warm. It was something Louis teased him about, but Harry didn’t care. It was comfortable to him so he didn’t mind Lou’s chuckles.

Thoughts of lying with Louis brought Harry’s mind back to the kiss he had given the older boy. It was one of the more vivid memories of the day before. It had been so soft. Harry closed his eyes and touched his lips. He could almost feel Louis’ lips on his own again.

Deciding to go look for the Doncaster boy Harry opened the door to his room. He didn’t have to go far before hearing voices from the guest room. He could hear Louis’ voice so he went to open the door just as he heard someone else laugh.

“But I don’t like Harry, I love-” Louis stated clearly.

The words made Harry stop in his tracks, his eyes wide. Louis sat on the bed beside Liam, the former boy being shirtless and the latter having his arm wrapped around Louis’ shoulders. Harry felt the familiar tightness in his chest but he hid it with a cheeky smirk.

“Am I interrupting something?” Harry asked.

Louis’ eyes were wide with shock and he stayed silent. Liam spoke up instead, “Nope, we were just about to get some breakfast. Want some Haz?”

Harry forced a laugh, “Meaning I’m to make the breakfast?”

Liam laughed and sprang up from the bed before brushing past Harry. The younger boy could see a look of worry flash across Liam’s face just before the brown eyed boy was out of sight. Harry wasn’t sure what to do. Louis was still on the bed, having not moved since Harry opened the door.

“Um… morning Louis,” Harry said softly before ducking out of the room and leaving Louis alone.

When the door was closed Louis leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He wasn’t sure if Harry had heard him, but the younger boy seemed to be back to normal and Louis didn’t know what to make of it. He could only hope that Harry hadn’t heard.

*          *          *

Harry kneaded the dough on the counter as the oven heated. He had to keep his hands busy and his mind off the words he had heard Louis speak to Liam. He couldn’t help but wonder what Louis would have said if he finished his sentence. Did he mean to say that he loved Liam instead of Harry? Or was it someone else? Harry scrunched his eyes and huffed out a breath as he overworked the dough. He stopped before the pastry was too far gone to use and started rolling it out so he could spread cinnamon and butter on it.

Niall sat watching him, his mouth practically on the counter as he salivated over the prospect of homemade cinnamon rolls. Harry wished the Irish lad would go back out to the living room but he knew that would never happen when there was food involved. So instead of trying and failing to get the boy out of the kitchen Harry decided to talk to him.

“Do you think Louis likes Liam?” He asked.

Niall seemed confused for a moment. “‘Course he does Harreh, we’re all good mates. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, um, it’s nothing.” He turned to the other counter to grease the glass pan, using it as an excuse to hide from the blond.

“Oi, you a’right Curly?” Niall asked.

“Yeah Ni, I’m fine, almost ready to put the rolls in to bake.”

The mention of baking instantly got the Irishman distracted and Harry was grateful he didn’t have to answer any more questions. When he had set the timer and put the rolls on the top rack of the oven Harry went out to see what the other boys were doing.

In the living room Liam and Louis sat on one couch while Zayn sat on the other. Zayn seemed zoned out, with his eyes glued to the telly while Liam and Louis looked like they were deep in conversation. Harry’s stomach dropped and he quickly retreated to the kitchen again. Niall sat crouched in front of the oven door, the light turned on so he could see the rolls rise and darken.

“Hey mate, they won’t bake any faster with you watchin’ ‘em. How’s about you go and entertain Zaynie. He looks a might bored out there.” Harry took off his beanie and shook out his curls, setting the hat down on the far end of the counter.

Harry was surprised when Niall sprang to his feet. “Bored huh? I can change that!” Niall darted out of the kitchen with an evil cackle and Harry sighed in relief.

“Oi! What the hell mate?” Zayn shouted from the living room and the sound was followed by yet another cackle from the blond Irishman.

Harry gave a slight smile but sat down at the kitchen counter feeling exhausted. He crossed his arms on the surface in front of him, and leaned his head down to rest while he waited for breakfast to be done. It seemed like only a few seconds past by when a hand landed on Harry’s shoulder and made him jump nearly out of his skin.

“Geez Hazza! Are you alright?” Louis was looking at the younger boy with concern.

Harry scrambled out of his seat. “Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine. What’s going on?”

Louis hesitated but motioned towards the oven. “It beeped.”

“Oh!” Harry ran around the counter and turned the heat off before grabbing a towel and opening the door of the oven. Carefully he lifted the rolls out and set them on the stovetop to cool and closed the oven door.

Grabbing plates from the cupboard Harry arranged them around the counter and started dishing out portions. Each plate got two roles except for Niall’s which got five. Louis continued to watch Harry move around the kitchen pouring glasses of juice and milk until it was all set up.

“Breakfast boys,” Harry called.

Niall was there in an instant and was shortly followed by Liam and then an irritated looking Zayn. Each boy took a plate with their drink and went to sit at the small table. Louis picked his own plate up and realized Harry hadn’t made one for himself.

“Are you eating Harry?” Louis asked.

Harry shook his head after taking a drink of juice. “Not hungry Louis. I think I’ll just go lie down for a bit.”

Louis looked concerned. “Are you still tired from yesterday?”

“Yeah just a bit tired.” Harry kept his gaze on the floor while he finished his juice. When he was done he put the glass in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

Louis watched him go, worry in his eyes. With a sigh he went to sit with the other boys, taking Niall’s seat when the blond went to get another serving. Louis picked at his breakfast, not really tasting it. He put his fork down and turned to Liam.

“I think he heard what I said Li.”

Liam looked up, cinnamon smudged across his bottom lip. The sight made Louis chuckle before reaching out to wipe the stickiness away. He brought his thumb to his own lips and cleaned it with his tongue. Liam was looking at the entryway to the kitchen. Turning, Louis looked too.

“I uh… I just forgot my beanie,” Harry mumbled before stumbling out of the kitchen again.

“Uh… Lou?” Louis turned to look at Liam. “I think if he heard you he’s probably getting the wrong idea.”

Louis grumbled and banged his head down on the table beside his plate. Liam just patted his shoulder.

“What do I do Liam?” Louis didn’t lift his face from the table.

“You probably just need to talk to him, mate. He’s not exactly a shy boy.”

“Am I missing something?” Zayn’s voice caused Louis to jump.

“Damn it Zayn! I forgot you were there, nearly scared my pants off, you did.” Louis clutched at his chest.

“I tink de terms socks, lad,” Niall spoke around a bite of cinnamon roll and smiled.

Louis groaned in frustration and hung his head. He might as well tell the other boys. “I’m in love with Hazza,” he whispered.

The room was quiet and Louis looked up to find Zayn smiling at him.

“We already knew that, mate. What’s the real problem?” The Bradford boy asked.

“What? How did you know?” Louis was dumbfounded.

“Oi, it’s damn fuckin’ obvious,” Niall stated as he finally sat back down at the table with a large glass of milk.

“Niall, watch your language,” Liam said offhandedly.

“It’s true though,” Zayn said.

Louis looked from one boy’s face to the other, and saw that they were all nodding. With yet another grunt he dropped his head to the table once again.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it, mate. We’ll help you if you tell us vas happening.” Zayn told him.

Louis could hear the smile in Zayn’s voice and vaguely appreciated his attempt to cheery him up, but he was too worried about Harry.

*          *          *

Harry rolled around in his bed most of the day but his exhaustion didn’t get any better. He was worried he might actually be getting sick. He hadn’t been hungry all day and the glass of juice at breakfast had actually made him feel a little queasy. It was now dark out and for the first time that day Harry realized he had to have been in bed for nearly an entire day. Rolling onto his side again he rubbed lightly at his stomach.

Deciding it might be better to try some medicine than just lie there he moved to stand and felt a little dizzy when he was on his feet. He knew he wouldn’t tell the other boys or even management because they had a show coming up the next evening, and Harry didn’t want to make anything complicated. He had sung sick before and it wasn’t too bad, he could do it again.

Shuffling to his door he made his way to the bathroom down the hall, and rummaged through the cabinet by the mirror. It was a little hard to focus on the labels of the medicine but he picked one he recognized by color. The orange liquid tasted like rubbish, but Harry drank down a bit of it anyways.

“Are you sick Haz?”

Harry let out a squeak and spun around to face the voice. Of course it was Louis.

“Where are the boys?” Harry asked.

“Harreh, it’s nearly midnight, they went home hours ago. Do you have a fever? You haven’t been out of your room all day.” Louis moved forward with a raised hand as if to feel Harry’s forehead.

Harry dodged the touch and stumbled but made it out of the bathroom. “I’m fine Louis, no worries mate. Just tired, yeah? I’ll see you in the morning.”

Harry quickly made his way back to his room and shut the door, leaning against it when his legs wobbled. Harry could hear shuffling feet by his door and bit his lip hoping Louis didn’t knock. He didn’t want to think about the way Louis had said he didn’t like Harry. Didn’t want to see the images flashing through his mind of Louis licking at his thumb after rubbing it across Liam’s lips. Didn’t want to know that Louis didn’t love him back.  

After a long pause Harry could hear Louis shuffling away with a sigh. Harry let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and slumped against the door even more in relief. It seemed to take all of his strength to walk back to his bed, and when he fell on the mattress he was asleep in seconds.

*          *          *

“Are you ready?” Liam asked as he walked into Louis and Harry’s flat the next evening.

“I don’t think our plan will work Li,” Louis admitted, his brow furrowed in worry.

“It’ll be fine mate, we talked about this.” Liam patted the older boy’s shoulder and moved into the flat to allow the other two boys in as well.

“No, I don’t think it will work because I think Harry is ill,” Louis explained.

“What?” Liam froze. “Where is he?”

Louis looked at his feet; the black Tom’s contrasting his red skinny jeans. “He’s been in his room since yesterday morning and hasn’t come out. Well, he came out last night to take some medicine but when I tried to feel for a temperature he just ran away and hasn’t been out since. I don’t think he’s even eaten.”

Liam was already on his way to the youngest member’s room and opening the door. Harry was lying on the bed curled up under the sheets. Even in his sleep he looked tired with dark circles under his eyes. Liam went to sit beside the younger boy and ran his fingers through the boy’s curls. Harry stirred a bit and mumbled, but settled back down after a moment.

Liam shook the boy’s exposed shoulder. “Harry?”

Harry’s brow furrowed and he turned his face up. “Louis?”

“No it’s Liam. How are you feeling Harry?” Liam kept his hand on the boy’s shoulder despite the heat he felt radiating under his fingers. Harry was definitely sick.

“’M okay. ‘S it time to get ready for the show?”

Liam sighed, knowing there was no time to make any other arrangements. “Yeah Haz, it’s almost time to go. Do you want me to get you some water before you get up?”

Harry just nodded and tried to sit up with shaky arms. Liam left for a minute but came back with a small cup and held it to the boy’s lips. Harry sipped at it for a moment before pushing it away.

“Mm, s’nough. Thanks Li. I’ll get dressed and be out in a minute okay?”

Liam frowned. “Harry, you’ve been in your room for more than a day and haven’t eaten in nearly two. Drink some more of the water. I’ll bring you something light to eat too.”

Harry sighed but didn’t fight the older boy, knowing it was no use. He took another gulp of the water and rose from the bed on unsteady feet. “Maybe I’ll shower first too.”

“Okay, I’ll be here when you get back though,” Liam said sternly.

“Alright mum… or, um, dad.” Harry smiled at his own mistake and stumbled down the hall to take a quick shower. The warm water gave him a little energy back and he was a little steadier on his feet when he went back to his room.

As promised Liam was waiting for him, a protein bar in hand and clothes already lying out on the bed. Harry just went through the motions of chewing and putting the clothes on before letting Liam lead him out to the rest of the boys. They all looked worried and Harry tried to reassure them with a small smile, but still avoided Louis’ gaze. When they all got outside to the car waiting for them Paul opened the door for them. Harry climbed in after Niall and Zayn followed leaving Liam and Louis to sit together.

“You sure you’re going to be okay Harry?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, I should be just fine Li, no worries.” Harry tried to sound confident.

The older boy looked concerned and dug around in his bag for a moment before pulling out a bottle of water and holding it out. “Drink a little more water?”

Harry obliged the boy, not wanting to get into an argument. He really wasn’t thirsty, but he wasn’t stupid either. He knew what his body needed. Twisting off the cap Harry took small sips, not wanting to take too much with the way his stomach was feeling. Liam kept an eye on him but Harry ignored it and leaned into Niall’s side. The blond was quieter than usual and didn’t seem to mind Harry’s weight on his shoulder.

Before long they were stopped and the door opened. Harry blinked a few times, realizing he must have fallen asleep on the drive. He probably would have stayed asleep too if the loud screaming coming from outside the car door wasn’t so loud, but it was always like that. With a sigh Harry sat up straight and followed Zayn out of the car with Niall right behind, Liam and Louis having already climbed out to greet the fans.

“C’mon Haz, let’s get you inside,” Zayn spoke close to Harry’s ear and kept a hand on the younger boy’s back to guide him into the building.

Harry allowed the Bradford boy to steer him in the right direction as he stumbled a bit. He didn’t see the way Louis watched him with concern.

*          *          *

“He won’t even look at me Li!” Louis pulled at his hair, frustrating the stylist who had to fix the now messy hair.

Liam had gone to Louis’ dressing room after he had been dressed and pampered only to find the older boy a mess. The stylists and make up crew were scrambling to try and keep him in his seat and when Liam was able to get the boy to sit still long enough they gave him grateful glances. All that was left was Louis’ hair and the poor woman had to keep readjusting the older boy’s fringe as he continued to rant about Harry.

Liam stood leaning against the wall near the door. “He’s sick Lou, give him a break.”

“But Liam, you don’t understand.” Louis twisted away from the stylist making her throw her hands up in frustration and mumble under her breath.

Liam stayed quiet as the woman packed her things and walked out the door, clearly done trying to maintain the older boy’s hair when he was so distraught. Liam didn’t blame her for leaving. “So explain it to me.”

Louis sighed and rested his head on the table in front of him. “When he had his asthma attack everything changed. He kissed me and wanted me to stay with him while he slept, but then the next day he barely spoke to me. I don’t know what to think anymore. I just- I just love him so much. I don’t know what to do.”

The older boy sounded close to tears and Liam crossed the room to sit beside him. “It’s like we’ve been talking about Lou, you just need to tell him. You need to stop doubting yourself.”

Louis lifted his head to look at Liam in concern. “But what if he doesn’t even like men?”

Liam scoffed and gave Louis a look with a perfectly arched eyebrow. “How many times has he said he would date, or snog, or marry you?”

“But-”

“And how many times have you said the same thing and been completely serious?”

“That was in interviews and such, he couldn’t have meant it like I did,” Louis reasoned.

“What makes his words less real than yours Louis?”

“I- uh-nothing but-” Louis stuttered.

“That’s right, nothing. He probably feels the same way about you but is just as scared. You need to take the first step Lou, and show him that it’s all okay.”

“Why do I have to do it?”

“Louis, you are the oldest of us. Why am I explaining this to you?”

Louis dropped his head back down to the table in defeat. “But what if he doesn’t like me back?” he asked quietly.

Liam rubbed the older boy’s shoulder. “Then we deal with it.”

“We?”

“Yeah Lou, we,” Liam pulled Louis up and into a hug.

Louis leaned into the comfort. “Thanks Li.”

“No problem Boo. Now come on, we’ve got a show to do.”

The two made their way backstage.

*          *          *

“What’s the matter lad?” Niall asked the curly haired boy.

Harry had pulled the blond into his dressing room after they had gotten in the door. Zayn had continued on to get ready in his own room when Harry broke away from his hold, and now the younger boy needed to talk to someone.

“I- I don’t really know how to say it Ni,” Harry felt sick to his stomach, and hoped it was just from nerves.

“Is it about being ill?”

Harry shook his head. “No.”

“Then spit it out lad, I’ve still got to be dressed.”

“I- It’s about Louis,” Harry mumbled.

Niall’s face blanked out. “Did he say something about tonight?”

Harry was confused. “No, why? What’s happening tonight?”

“Oh,” Niall’s eyes went wide, “nothing lad. Go on about what’s botherin’ ya.”

“Um, well, do you think he and Liam are… um… together?”

Niall started laughing raucously until he realized Harry was serious. “Oh, lad, they’re as far from together as any two blokes I know.”

Harry felt a little hope. “Are you sure? I mean, they’ve been acting really close lately.”

Niall smiled and patted Harry’s shoulder. “Positive mate, there’s nothing to worry about from those two. Now the rest of us however…”

Harry caught the mischievous smile playing across the slightly older boy’s lips. “Are you planning something?”

Niall just cackled and left the room, leaving Harry glaring after him. When he was alone though he decided it would be best to get changed and ready for the show. As he was doing that, though, his stomach twisted. Harry groaned and clenched a hand to his stomach. Leaning forward Harry pressed against the wall and swallowed repeatedly as his mouth filled with saliva. After a few minutes the nausea passed and Harry was left panting.

Moving more slowly he took another small sip of water and finished dressing. When he was done he heard a knock on the door and let the stylists and makeup artists into the room. He knew he would need their help to look normal on stage so he let them get to work as he fought back the sick feeling in his stomach.

When they were all done he made his way backstage to sit with the other boys. Again Liam and Louis were sitting close together on one of the love seats provided. Harry’s gut clenched at the sight, but he knew it wasn’t from feeling ill this time. Niall had said they weren’t together, but Harry was having a hard time believing the Irishman when around every corner Louis and Liam were huddled together and talking.

Harry sat down on the edge of the couch as far from the two boys as he could and closed his eyes. When he felt a hand on his arm he started, his eyes snapping open. It was Louis.

“Harry?” Louis spoke softly.

“Louis,” Harry breathed the name.

Louis smiled uncertainly. “C-can I sit with you?”

Harry felt his heart stutter in his chest. “What about Liam?”

“What about him?” Louis looked confused.

“Nothing I s’pose.” Harry dropped his gaze to his hands as he felt his cheeks flush.

“Haz?” Louis’ voice was even softer.

“Yeah?”

“So… can I sit with you then?”

Harry looked up quickly, “Oh, yeah, sure Lou.”

Louis beamed and eagerly took a seat as close to Harry as he could. When he was settled he turned to Harry, “How are you feeling?”

Having Louis so close again after not being near him for days felt wonderful, and Harry melted into the older boy. He let out a shaky breath, “Not so good Lou.”

Harry missed the worried look Louis threw to Liam across the room. “Do you need anything pumpkin?”

Harry smiled at the endearment but didn’t lift his head from the older boy’s shoulder where he had fallen. “No. ‘S alright Lou. Don’t think much will do now.”

“What do you mean Haz?” Louis asked softly.

“We’re about to go out on stage Boo,” Harry murmured.

Louis looked away from the curly haired boy and saw the other boys getting ready to go. Cursing under his breath Louis looked back down at the younger boy who seemed to be asleep. “Haz? Do you want some help getting out there?”

“Mm, sure Boo.”

Harry didn’t move, but Louis got to his feet and pulled the boy with him. As Harry stumbled Louis caught him and cursed yet again. He knew the younger boy shouldn’t even be out of bed at that moment but it was too late to do anything. He helped the curly haired boy over to the rest of the group where they huddled together. Liam was looking more and more concerned as well. Harry had his eyes open but they looked dazed and his cheeks were flushed with fever.

“This is bullshit,” Niall said quietly.

“He can barely stand,” Zayn pitched in.

Liam sighed. “I don’t like it any more than you mates, but we need to get out there.”

“I’ll be alright,” Harry mumbled. He took a deep breath and straightened his back, but even then he still looked nearly dead on his feet. “Let’s go.”

Louis stayed quiet and held Harry close to his side as they all moved at once. The stage was brightly lit, the screaming fans going wild when they saw all the boys. Harry mustered up his strength and waved before taking a microphone in his shaking hand. No one on stage seemed to notice the way the curly haired boy was holding on to Louis for much needed support, just assuming they were playing up the bromance once again.

Looking around the stage Louis nearly shouted in relief when he saw there was a plush looking leather couch set up center stage. He instantly veered towards it so he and Harry could sit down and the younger boy didn’t complain. The fans were still going wild as the three other boys started talking and moving around the stage. Louis could vaguely hear Liam explain that Harry was a bit tired, but stopped listening when Harry started rubbing a hand absentmindedly over his abdomen.

“Are you sure this is okay Hazzabear?” Louis spoke directly into the younger boy’s ear.

Harry shivered as Louis’ breath brushed against his ear. He didn’t want to think about how good it felt, but when he was feeling so sick the one instant of good was almost like heaven. He turned his head to look at Louis then and the older boy was looking right back. Harry’s eyes dropped to the older boy’s lips and lingered for a moment before he could regain control of the traitorous orbs. Louis smiled weakly and gripped Harry’s hand.

“You’re not mad at me are you?” Louis asked.

Harry nearly had to read the boy’s lips with how loud the crowd was, but he caught every word and each one confused him. “Why would I be mad Boo?”

Louis dropped his gaze and leaned forward only so the curly haired boy would hear him. “You ran away from me Harry, I just wanted to see if you were alright and you ran. And you have barely looked at me since yesterday morning…”

Harry’s eyes were wide. He never imagined Louis had noticed how differently he had been acting. It made him feel a little better since it meant the Doncaster boy had noticed him in general, but then it made him feel worse for having caused the boy to feel like Harry was upset with him. Harry leaned forward and captured the older boy’s chin with his fingers so he could lift Louis’ gaze to his own.

“I’m not mad at you Boobear, never mad. I… I thought…”

Before Harry could finish his sentence the music started playing and Niall was bounding towards them with a guitar strapped around his shoulder. The blond bent down and spoke into Louis’ ear. The older boy looked uncertainly at Harry before rising from where he sat to join the other boys. Niall turned to smile at the crowd before offering a hand to Harry.

“Time to sing lad, are you feeling up to it?” Niall asked with concerned eyes.

Harry tried to smile, not sure if he was successful, but put his hand in the other boy’s and allowed himself to be lifted off the couch. Liam was already stepped forward and singing so the others joined in. As the song progressed Harry could feel his stomach growing tighter, but he hid it as best he could.

When the first round of songs was over Harry walked on shaky legs back to the couch, and sat down heavily. He held a fist to his lips and tried to breathe through the nausea. Liam was again talking to the crowd, making them laugh, and a few of them cry before all the boys were turned towards Harry and a new song was playing.

Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion, he didn’t recognize the song from the set list, but all the other boy’s seemed to know exactly what it was. Louis looked worried while the other’s looked eager as they urged the Doncaster boy across the stage. Harry got to his feet, instantly regretting the move as he felt his stomach roll. Closing his eyes for a moment Harry was surprised when he felt a cool hand on his cheek. When he looked up again Louis stood before him.

“Are you doing okay?” Louis held his microphone down to his side.

“What’s going on Lou?” Harry asked.

Louis blushed and smiled, “I- I’m gonna sing you a song Hazza.”

“What?”

Louis didn’t say anything more, but stepped back to bring the microphone back up to his lips and start singing. Harry couldn’t really focus on the words, but it sounded beautiful to his ears. He smiled weakly, and followed the older boy across the stage to face the rest of the boys that were harmonizing in the background. Harry tried to focus a little more and only caught a few words that sounded vaguely like _I’ll be right beside you_.

Louis stepped closer again and reached out to grab Harry’s hand in his. As the other boy’s crooned out the next few verses the older boy leaned in towards Harry and spoke so only he could hear. “I love you Hazzabear.”

Harry’s head was spinning, but he smiled anyways, showing his dimples for the first time in days. “I love you too Boobear.”

When the song was finished Louis led the younger boy back to the couch where they sat down, and Harry curled in to Louis’ side. The younger boy was feeling increasingly sicker, but he didn’t want to show it, especially after how sweet Louis had just been. When the next song started though, they both got back to their feet and joined the other boys.

Harry was breathing heavily, singing only when absolutely necessary, and keeping a hand on his middle to try and stop the aching. When it was time for Harry to hit the high note he felt like he was going to pass out on the stage. Reaching out blindly he grabbed someone’s shoulder and dropped his microphone to the stage so he could cover his mouth. Whoever he had grabbed tried to talk to him, but Harry knew he had to get off stage, and he had to get off stage now.

Spinning around he scurried out of sight, and the instant he was safe from the crowd’s eyes he dropped to his knees as his stomach heaved. He felt like his stomach was being ripped in two as it continued to force its contents out. There wasn’t much but water for Harry to vomit, but it burned the back of his throat and caused his eyes to water. Harry’s muscles worked in his throat and he choked, but he became vaguely aware of someone rubbing his back and someone thrusting a bucket in front of him.

*          *          *

Louis watched the younger boy run off stage, and turned to Liam in concern, who then turned to the crowd.

“Um, I’m sorry everyone, but I think we need to head off stage for a moment.”

The crowds settled into a dull roar with a few screaming out ‘get better Harry’ as all the boys followed after their youngest member.

Louis ran off stage and rounded the corner as quickly as he could. He was just in time to see Harry crumble to the ground and begin heaving, a puddle forming on the floor. Rushing to the younger boy’s side he yelled for someone to bring a bucket before turning to gently rub the curly haired boy’s back in soothing circles. Harry choked and an arm shot out with a bucket right as the younger boy threw up again. Louis could feel the boy’s muscles working as another round of heaves began and filled the bucket a little more.

“’M- ‘m sorry,” Harry gasped out.

Louis shushed him, running his hands through the now damp curls. Harry leaned into the touch for an instant before going back to the bucket, but there was nothing left and the boy sobbed between dry heaves.

“We need to move him Lou,” Liam’s strong voice pulled Louis’ attention away from Harry for a moment.

All the boys were standing around them, their faces pinched when they could hear Harry gagging and gasping for air. Liam crouched down beside them and offered a wet washcloth to the older boy. Louis took it gratefully and turned so he could bring it to the youngest boy’s mouth. Harry brought a shaky hand up to hold the cloth to his lips, effectively stilling Louis’ hand as well.

“We’ve gotta move baby,” Louis whispered.

Harry breathed heavily into the cloth and Louis’ hand for a moment before nodding slightly. Louis curled his other hand around the younger boy’s waist and pulled him away from the wet puddle of vomit on the ground before trying to lift him. Zayn was by his side in an instant and ducking under the younger boy’s arm so they could both pull him to his feet. Harry moaned and slumped against Louis, dropping his hand and allowing the older boy to remove the washcloth from his face and get a better hold on him.

“Where do we take him?” Zayn asked.

“Let’s get him to his dressing room, yeah?” Liam ushered them down the hall.

“Should we call somebody?” Niall asked as he followed.

“I don’t know yet, but someone’s got to go back out on stage. We can’t just stop the concert.” Liam looked worried and angry at the same time. He didn’t want to continue, but knew they had to.

“I can go,” Zayn offered as he helped Louis lay Harry down on the couch in his dressing room.

“I’ll go with you, and we can tell Paul what’s going on too,” Niall stepped closer to the Bradford boy.

“Thanks Ni,” Zayn wrapped his arm around the blond’s waist, and the two of them left the room.

Louis crouched down in front of Harry and pushed the damp curls off his forehead. The younger boy briefly opened his eyes and smiled, but was quickly closing his lids again and breathing shallowly. Louis wasn’t sure what to do. Sure, Harry had been sick, but never in the middle of a concert, and certainly not this badly right in the middle of a concert.

“Should we get him to the doctor again Li?” Louis asked.

Liam sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. “Most bloody likely. Damn it, I never should have let him sing in the first place.”

Louis was surprised at the younger boy’s language. “It’s not your fault Liam.”

“He was in the emergency room two days ago Louis! I should have mentioned this to Uncle Si when it happened. He never would have let Harry get on stage,” Liam’s face crumbled and he started pacing the room.

Louis stood and stopped the boy in his tracks. “Stop it Li! Stop! None of this is your fault; you know damn well you couldn’t have stopped this.”

Liam looked close to tears. “I could have tried.”

The sad look on Liam’s face brought Louis close to tears as well. The brown eyed boy was always so calm, but not this time, and it was scaring Louis almost as much as Harry was.

“No,” Louis choked out, “if anyone should have tried, it’s me. I knew he had been in his room without eating for too long. I was just too bloody scared to face him. I should have been taking care of him, but instead I was avoiding him.”

“Lou…” Harry’s soft voice caught both of the boys’ attentions.

Louis crouched down by Harry’s head again. “Yeah Hazza?”

Harry smiled and reached up to pat at Louis’ face weakly. “I was serious when I said I loved you Loubear. Love you so much. Why are you spending so much time with Leeyum?”

Louis was taken aback, the boy was clearly out of it, but Louis couldn’t help but find truth in Harry’s question. He had been with Liam almost every minute since he had confessed that he loved Harry, but it had never been more than asking the boy for advice. It seemed as if Harry had noticed.

Before Louis could respond Paul opened the door to the dressing room. “You boys need to get back out there.”

“But what about Harry?” Liam asked.

“I’ve already called ahead to the hospital. They’re expecting him and I’ll be driving us there.”

Louis looked back at Harry with worry. The younger boy had his eyes closed, but his face was still scrunched with nausea. Louis ran his hand through the damp curls on the boy’s forehead and looked to Paul for reassurance. The bigger man looked worried too.

Liam sighed, “Alright. Lou? C’mon mate, there’s nothing more we can do.”

Reluctantly Louis got to his feet, but not before he placed a gentle kiss to Harry’s warm brow. The younger boy seemed to arch into the contact, and it only made Louis feel worse for having to leave. Liam tugged at the older boy’s elbow and moved towards the door.

“Don’t worry Lou, I’ll watch over him,” Paul stopped him briefly.

Louis looked up at the bigger man, showing his concern in full force before nodding and turning back to the door. Before the door closed behind the two boys on their way back on stage Louis could see Paul lifting a limp Harry into his arms. The sight made Louis’ stomach clench.

*          *          *

Harry’s whole body ached, and he shivered, feeling cold. His left hand hurt and a beeping was bothering him. When he finally opened his eyes he could see why, a needle pushed in and taped to the vein on his hand, and the beeping coming from a heart monitor. Harry struggled to remember what had happened.

“H-how-” His voice was coarse and his mouth dry.

Suddenly a bulking shadow fell over the younger boy, drawing his eyes up. “Hey, kid, you’re finally awake. How’re ya feeling?”

Harry smiled, “Paul, hey.”

The older man smiled back and moved away briefly before returning with a cup in his hand. A flimsy straw dangled from the rim of the cup and Harry was relieved that the bigger man didn’t mind helping him bring the small plastic tube to his lips. Harry drank ravenously, emptying the cup and falling back onto the bed below him with a sigh of relief when all the water was gone.

“Th’nk you,” Harry mumbled contentedly.

Paul laughed, “You’re welcome, Harry. So you want to explain to me how you got so bad and didn’t tell anyone?”

“What d’you mean so bad?”

“Harry, you were dehydrated and malnourished, you’ve clearly been sick. So, tell me what’s going on.”

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together and closed his eyes. “We were at the concert right?”

Paul frowned. “Yes. I had to drive you here from the venue after you ran off stage to vomit.”

Harry thought about it for a moment and the memories rushed back. One in particular had him sitting bolt upright on the bed. His head spun but he ignored it and reached out for Paul. “Where’s Louis?”

“He’s probably with the rest of the boys. They were still at the venue when I called a bit ago. You haven’t actually been out for long.”

“Did Louis say anything?”

“About what?”

Harry’s eyes were wide, “Oh, um… me?”

Paul just looked frustrated. “He said you hadn’t eaten in two days when I called him. Is that what you’re talking about?”

Harry didn’t know whether he should be relieved Louis didn’t mention anything odd, or be hurt that Louis hadn’t said anything about the way Harry had confessed his love. Sure, the Doncaster boy probably thought Harry had just been too out of it, but he wasn’t. Harry had known every word he let spill out of his mouth, meaning every one, just not having meant to let them out at the time he had.

Groaning, Harry lay back down and closed his eyes. He could hear Paul sigh, but the sound was soon followed by a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry drifted back into sleep; his thoughts worried by what Louis would say when he got there.

When Harry woke up again he was warm. In fact, he was too warm. Groaning at the discomfort, Harry pushed the scratchy duvet from his shoulders. When he tried to uncover his hips though, he found that something stopped him. It was then that he realized there was an arm slung over his waist.

“What the- What’s going on?” Harry murmured.

Harry rubbed his eyes to try and clear them, but was failing. He was still feeling exhausted and it was hard to focus on the hand resting just above his navel. With an irritated sigh Harry reached down to grab the offending hand.

“Mmm… wh’s goin’ on?”

Harry jumped as the owner of the hand grumbled in his ear. He recognized that voice, and quickly spun around on the mattress. The fast movement made him dizzy, but he steadied himself when Louis opened his eyes.

“Louis?”

The older boy smiled lazily for a moment before jolting with surprise. “Harry! You’re awake!”

Harry’s head spun. Why would Louis be lying in bed with him? “Am I still in the hospital?”

Louis frowned. “Yeah, you’ve been sleeping for a few hours.”

“What are you doing in bed with me?”

“Oh… um, I’m sorry Harry. I can leave you alone. I just-”

Harry smiled. “I didn’t say I didn’t want you to lay with me Lou. I just wanted to know why you were.”

“I… I was just worried about you.” Louis averted his gaze and moved to gently play with Harry’s fingers. “We all were, but I had to see you to make sure you were okay.”

“The other boys aren’t here then?”

“They were but Paul sent them home.”

“Where’s Paul then?”

Louis chuckled. “Such a curious kitten. After Paul sent the others home, I sent him home.”

Harry smirked but lifted his free hand to rub at his eyes again. He was feeling more and more weary. “And he listened?”

“Not at first, but after I told him I would stay he agreed.” Finally Louis looked at Harry, “I just wanted to hold you, like I did after your last hospital visit…”

Harry felt warm again, but in a good way. Shifting closer to the older boy he laid his head down on Louis’ chest. “Thanks Boo.”

The two were silent for a few minutes, Harry beginning to drift back to sleep when Louis spoke again. “Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“About what you said back at the venue…”

Harry was suddenly wide awake again. “What about it?”

“Did you mean it?”

Harry pushed up on his arms so he could look at Louis, but the older boy didn’t meet his gaze. “Why are you asking me that Louis?”

“I just, um, wasn’t sure if you, you know… I mean, you’ve just been so distant, but I know you’ve been sick too…” Louis prattled on nervously, “I should have taken better care of you, but yeah, like I said, you were distant… and I was just wondering if… you really loved me… cause, um, yeah… I love you too Hazza… really love you…and I’m sor-”

Louis’ words were finally cut short when Harry dropped his mouth on the older boy’s. Louis was shocked, but as Harry moved his soft lips against his, he couldn’t help but relax into the younger boy’s assault. Harry lowered his chest onto Louis’ and carded his fingers through the older boy’s fringe. Louis mewled into the curly haired boy’s mouth and opened to him. With a growl of appreciation, Harry deepened the kiss and finally tasted the older boy. Louis’ arms wrapped around Harry’s neck and tugged as if trying to pull him closer even though it was impossible.

Harry pulled back, his breathing heavy, and rested his head on Louis’ heaving chest. “I love you Louis, so much. I meant every word I said back at the concert.”

“Why have you been so distant then?” Louis tried to calm his breathing, still shocked at what had just happened.

Nuzzling into Louis’ neck, Harry kissed at the skin softly. “You said you didn’t like me… I heard you say it Lou, and you were with Liam. I thought you and he…I don’t know what I thought.”

Louis laughed, quietly at first, but the noise was gaining volume. When Harry would have pushed away the older boy held him tighter. “Liam has a girlfriend, Harry! In fact, he’s been pushing me to tell you how I feel about you for days!”

Harry’s heart swelled in his chest, “So you didn’t mean it when you said you didn’t like me?”

Louis pulled Harry up to face him, finally holding his gaze steadily. “I wasn’t finished when you walked in that day Harry. What I was going to say was that I didn’t like you, I loved you. You just happened to walk in before I could say it, and I didn’t want you to find out that way, especially since I wasn’t sure if you would love me back.”

“I’ve always loved you Boobear,” Harry murmured after digesting what Louis was telling him. He had been so stupid to think Louis loved Liam, and the older boy was right, Liam had Danielle. Niall had even tried to tell him that there wasn’t anything between Louis and Liam, but Harry still hadn’t believed him.

Blushing at his mistake Harry hid his face against Louis’ chest again, the warmth there reminding him how tired he was. Louis cooed into the younger boy’s ear, gently petting at his matted curls.

“You ought to get some sleep pumpkin,” Louis spoke softly. He rubbed circles against Harry’s back, glad that the younger boy wasn’t able to see the wide smile he had put on the older boy’s face.

“Feel like I’ve been sleeping forever,” Harry replied.

Louis placed a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead and smiled when the younger boy made a sound of content. “I know baby, but you need it.”

“You’ll stay with me?”

“Of course, as long as you want me to, I’ll stay,” Louis remembered the last time he had uttered similar words, and knew that this time he would keep the promise. He never wanted to let Harry go again.

It wasn’t long before the curly haired boy was breathing softly, light snores escaping his lips. Louis couldn’t help but love everything about the boy in his arms, and he was grateful beyond belief that he hadn’t lost him because of one stupid comment that had been overheard. Louis had a lot of thanks to give to the other boys when they came back in the morning, but at that moment he was happy just holding the boy he loved.

*          *          *

“Is he allowed to do that?”

“What?”

“Lay in the bed with him.”

A voice pulled Louis out of his deep sleep but he fought full wakefulness. He grumbled a bit and pulled what was in his arms closer. When his nose was met with messy curls he sighed happily and nuzzled into what his nose had discovered.

“Why do they have to be so fucking adorable when they’re not even awake?” A laughing voice asked.

“Language Zayn, I mean really, it’s usually Niall I have to scold,” another voice chipped in.

“I resent that,” yet another joined.

Louis mumbled nonsense as he neared waking again; wishing whoever was talking would just go away. Louis could feel what he held move against him slightly, the curls twisting as a weight landed on his chest followed by another across his waist. As the three voices kept talking Louis came fully awake and blinked open his eyes.

Liam, Zayn, and Niall all stood to the side of the hospital bed bantering back and forth. Louis ignored them and looked down to discover that the curls had belonged to Harry, and the younger boy had cuddled up to him again. Smiling, Louis brushed the curls away from the younger boy’s face and just watched him sleep for a moment. Harry’s lips were slightly parted, his hair a mess after going so long without product, his skin pale, and his face thin but still beautiful. Louis loved everything about this boy.

“Geez Lou, need me to get me camera so you c’n take a picture?” Niall asked.

Louis finally looked up at the boys again. “Why are you all being so loud? He’s trying to sleep. I was trying to sleep.”

“’M already ‘wake Boo,” the curly haired boy’s deep voice rumbled against Louis’ chest.

At least Liam had the decency to look sorry. Zayn and Niall just smiled widely at the sound of Harry’s voice.

“Harreh! How are you feeling?” Niall was nearly vibrating with excitement where he stood.

Harry didn’t move from Louis’ chest. “Better, I ‘spose. Sorry I messed up the concert.”

“Don’t worry about that, mate. You were too sick to be up there with us in the first place,” Liam spoke up and moved closer to the bed to look down at the curly haired boy.

Harry finally raised his head from where he had lain it down on Louis, and looked up at Liam and the other boys. They all looked worried; their brows furrowed and mouths forming thin lines. Harry felt awful for having made them worry about him, but he knew that they would never listen to his apologies. Before he could say anything more a doctor in a white coat walked into the room.

The man stopped when he saw Liam, Niall, and Zayn gathered around the bed, and he frowned when he found Louis _in_ the bed. “Young man, what do you think you are doing?”

Louis flushed, “Oh, um, the nurses said it was okay if I stayed with him.”

The man let out a puff of air, his irritation palpable. “I need you to get out of Mr. Styles’ hospital bed please.”

All the boys were quiet as Louis slipped out of Harry’s arms and off the bed. Harry wasn’t very happy with the loss either and glared at the doctor, who seemed oblivious to the stare. The man moved closer to the bed, pulling a clipboard from the foot of it, and looked down at Harry.

“Good morning Mr. Styles I’m Dr. Casselman. How are you feeling today?” He asked.

“Alright I guess,” Harry spoke slowly and crossed his arms across his chest, careful of the hand that was still taped with the needle.

“Good, good. It looks like you have improved quite well in just a night Mr. Styles, which is very good.”

Harry looked hopeful, “Does that mean I can go home?”

For the first time since entering the room the doctor smiled. “It sure does. I’ll just need to get the discharge papers ready for you to sign and you can be on your way. I would suggest though that you take it easy for the next couple of days, and try to drink more liquids as well as eat some proper meals. This is the second visit to this hospital you have made within the week, Mr. Styles, and I don’t want to see you back here again with something more serious to take care of.” The doctor then turned to the four boys listening intently. “You lot had best take care of him and make sure he doesn’t exert himself for a bit.”

“You got it doc,” Niall chirped.

The doctor shook his head but went to leave the room, and Harry huffed when he was gone. “Can you believe him? It’s not like I can’t take care of myself.” All four boys looked at Harry pointedly and he threw his arms up. “Okay fine, I’m in the hospital. I’ve said it, but you _do not_ have to take care of me.”

Liam shook his head and smiled. “Not gonna happen Haz, doctor’s orders.”

Harry whined and looked to Louis. “Loubear! Tell them I’ll be fine.”

Louis shook his head as well. “Sorry baby, but this time you let yourself go too far. I don’t want you back in the hospital again either.”

Zayn stepped forward after having stayed quiet for so long. “Just face it Hazza, you’re gonna get babied when we’re back.”

“It’s true lad, there’s no escaping it.” Niall smiled and moved to wrap an arm around Zayn’s waist. The Bradford boy smirked and slung his arm around Niall’s shoulders.

Harry couldn’t believe they were all ganging up on him about this. “Ugh! Louis, please.” Louis just smiled and moved to bend forward, kissing the pout away from Harry’s lips. The younger boy sighed into the contact and finally relaxed on the bed. He wasn’t going to win, but if he got a kiss from Louis he didn’t mind it much.

*          *          *

Harry crept along the hallway, his legs bent to keep his height better hidden. He kept his back flat against the wall and swiveled his head back and forth to make sure none of the other boys would find him. Harry was most worried about Liam and Louis though, they were the ones that had been hyper vigilant to keep him in bed even after he had told them he felt fine. It had been a few days since he had gotten released from the hospital, but even Zayn and Niall had stuck around the flat to keep an eye on Harry.

The curly haired boy tried to stay as quiet as possible as he got closer to the living room. He could hear the other boys but wasn’t sure where they were yet. He slid down to the floor for even better cover, crawling on his hands and knees so he could peek around the corner. Staying behind the edge of the corner Harry moved so he could just barely see the top of the sofa. He could clearly make out Zayn’s quiff and Niall’s blond hair as well. The two were sitting close together, chatting about something Harry didn’t want to bother listening to. He was on a mission, but he had to find out where Liam and Louis were first.

Shuffling forward with his hands and knees, Harry was able to inch past the couch without his two friends seeing him. Just as he was about to turn into the kitchen though, he stopped. He had to be careful. Had to see if the others where there waiting for hi-

“What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?”

The voice caused Harry to shriek in fright and spin around too quickly. His bum hit the ground and his arms shook as he tried to even his breathing and hold himself upright at the same time. It was Liam.

“Harry? What are you doing out of bed?” Liam was using his stern voice.

Niall and Zayn had stopped talking and appeared behind Liam where they all three scowled down at Harry, whose eyes were wide. He didn’t want to explain, it was such a simple task he had wanted to accomplish, and yet he had to run it by four of his mates before he even got permission to pull the duvet down to climb off the mattress. They hadn’t been kidding when they said they would baby him, and it was starting to get on Harry’s nerves.

The three boys continued to wait for an answer, but Harry didn’t give them the one they wanted. Instead he scrambled to his feet in a rush of limbs and heavy breathing. Harry rounded the corner of the kitchen as fast as he could, running away from the three scowling boys who quickly gave chase.

“Oi, get back here curly,” Zayn called out.

Harry didn’t listen as his socks lost traction and he went sliding across the linoleum of the kitchen floor. The youngest boy let out a squeak of fright but was soon able to regain his footing even as the three other boys followed him still. They all danced around the kitchen island, Harry feigning left and right to try and trick them.

“I just want to get it myself!” Harry shouted.

“Get what? Just let us do it!” Niall’s voice was equally as loud.

None of the boys heard the lock on the flat door tumble open as they circled around the island a few more times.

“It doesn’t matter what it is that I want to get, just let me get it my bloody self!” Harry huffed.

“Don’t be a twat Harry! The doctor said you needed rest, so that’s exactly what you’ll be doing when we catch you,” Zayn jolted and nearly got his hand around Harry’s wrist, but the curly haired boy was too quick.

As Harry made a run for the living room again he tried to keep his eyes on his tyrants in pursuit. With his focus behind him rather than in front he didn’t see the oldest member of their group headed in his direction, and in a crash of limbs they collided.

“Oumpf!” Harry and Louis tumbled to the floor, the older boy wrapping his arms around the younger as they fell.

Zayn, Niall, and Liam watched in complete shock as the two boys had spun nearly midair from the force of the hit. Louis had slung his arms around Harry’s waist but even then the younger boy went shoulder first onto the floor, and the two of them rolled to a stop just before knocking into the coffee table. Everything was quiet but for their breathing only for a moment, then they were all rushing forward.

Harry was flat on his stomach and Louis was half on top of him. Liam knelt by Louis’ side and pulled him off the younger boy while Niall and Zayn helped the curly haired boy into their arms. Louis looked a little dazed but Harry was struggling in the hold the two other boys had on him.

“Let go of me would you?” He asked with a gruff voice.

“What in the world is going on?” Louis spoke up.

Liam felt silly. “We were trying to get Harry back to bed after finding him out and about.”

“Yeah, but the bloody idiot ran from us!” Zayn struggled to keep ahold on Harry as the younger boy struggled still.

“I can take care of myself!” Harry shouted.

Somehow they all got to their feet and Louis moved away from Liam to close the small gap that had formed between himself and Harry. The curly haired boy was still fighting against Zayn and Niall as they tried to keep him in place. When Louis put his hands on Harry’s cheeks though, cupping the boy’s face, he stilled.

Harry looked at Louis pleadingly. “Louis, please?”

Louis smiled and stood on his tiptoes to gently kiss the taller boy. Zayn and Niall’s hands fell away as they stepped back and Harry folded into the older boy’s arms which wrapped around him. It was still surprising to them how quickly Harry would calm under Louis’ touch.

“I think I can handle this from here boys, thank you for staying while I was gone,” Louis told the three.

“But Lou-”

“No Liam, its fine. It’s about time you lot got to go back to your own flats for a bit. You’re welcome to come back for dinner though,” Louis smiled at the concerned boy but didn’t release his hold on Harry. The curly haired boy had lain his head down on Louis’ shoulder and seemed content to just hold him.

Liam sighed but nodded. “Alright then, c’mon guys.” He headed straight for the door, Niall and Zayn followed side by side.

When the others were finally gone Louis nuzzled into Harry’s neck. “Are you alright, love?”

“’M fine Boo, I just wanted to get myself a glass of water,” Harry mumbled.

“You sure? We hit pretty hard when you tackled me.”

Harry shuffled a bit and leaned further onto Louis. “I’m sorry Louis, I didn’t mean to.”

Louis chuckled and ran his fingers through the messy curls tickling his neck. “I didn’t mind it Hazzabear, I was just worried about you.”

Harry sighed but finally lifted his eyes to Louis’ to see him. “I’m okay. I just wanted to do something by myself. I’ve been going crazy.”

Louis smiled and lightly pecked the younger boy’s lips with his own. “I know love, I’m sorry. We were all just so worried about you when you got sick and it’s only been a few days since we got you back home.”

“I’m feeling better though,” Harry mumbled.

“You don’t understand how scared I was Harry,” Louis’ voice was suddenly serious and it caused Harry to tremble. “Seeing you run off stage was worrisome enough love, but then I found you getting ill, and then the last thing I had seen before coming to the hospital was Paul carrying you out of the dressing room. Do you know what that did to me Harry? I was a mess, a right mess when I couldn’t get that image out of my head. You looked broken, so fragile, and you need to understand how much I love you Harry, how much I want to ta-”

Louis’ words were stopped by soft lips when Harry had leaned down and fused their mouths together. The older boy sighed and wrapped his arms around the younger’s hips. Harry shuffled forward so their bodies were flush against one another and linked his arms behind Louis’ neck. When they finally pulled their lips apart they were both breathing a little heavily.

“I love you too Boobear,” Harry whispered. “I didn’t mean to get that sick, no one does, but I definitely didn’t mean to scare you either. I was just so upset when I thought you didn’t like me back… I don’t know, it was stupid to think that, but I couldn’t face the possibility that you didn’t want me as badly as I want you.”

Louis’ chest tightened at the younger boy’s confession. “I wish you had never heard me talking to Liam that day Hazza, everything would have gone a lot smoother then.”

Harry shook his head, “As long as I got you in the end of it all, I don’t care how it happened Boobear. I’m just happy I can call you mine.”

“Does that make you mine in return then?”

“If you’ll have me,” Harry whispered.

Louis smiled and pulled the younger boy down for another kiss, sweet and soft. He didn’t let it last long though, and pulled back, making Harry pout a little. “How about you go get your glass of water and then meet me in my room?”

“W-what for?”

Louis couldn’t keep the mischievous glint out of his eye. “I think I _will_ have you my dear Harold, I’ll have you all to myself.”

Harry gulped and his green eyes widened at the older boy’s sudden change in attitude. He and Louis hadn’t done anything but kiss, cuddle, and hold hands since they had gotten back, but the promise of more had the younger boy shaking in anticipation. He nodded quickly and darted back into the kitchen to do as he was told.

*          *          *

Harry made a soft noise of happiness as Louis leaned over him, their lips lightly brushing together. When he had gotten to the older boy’s room Harry hadn’t known what to expect, but was content to just kiss the boy lying nearly on top of him. He wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders, holding him tight as the older boy ran his hands over the younger’s chest. Louis ran his palm lower until he was gently brushing the stiffness he found in the front of the younger boy’s jeans.

“Louis,” Harry’s voice was higher than usual as he whined out the older boy’s name. He let his head drop down to the pillows below him, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the continual petting against his hardness.

“It’s alright love, I’ve got you,” Louis spoke softly.

Harry whined again and kicked his legs out so they were spread a little further apart, giving Louis more access, which he took. The older boy shifted so he was pushed up on one elbow, balanced by his forearm, and Harry’s arms fell away from his shoulders to slide down his torso. Louis kept his eyes on the boy below him, watching as Harry’s lips parted in a gasp before the lower one was captured by the boy’s teeth. Louis leaned down to nuzzle the curly haired boy’s neck.

“Harry…Can- can I…?” Louis left the question empty, but hoped Harry would understand.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and revealed the green orbs, which were nearly eclipsed with all black. He released the bottom lip he had been worrying and his tongue darted out. Without a word of response to Louis, he slowly moved his hands to the snap of his jeans. Louis watched in wonder as the younger boy took his time in undoing the button and lowering the zipper, his breath hitching when Harry reached for his hand.

Even though Louis had asked for this he was still surprised it was happening. Harry and he had never gone this far, and he knew what the younger boy was willingly offering was more precious than any other gift Louis had ever received. Sure the two had shared kisses and flirtatious touches on stage, but that had been for show, or at least they had thought it was. But this was different from any of those kisses or slaps to the bum, this was so much more. Louis flushed as Harry led his hand to the opening he had made and released Louis’ hand to give him control again.

“Are you sure Haz?” Louis asked.

Harry smiled and lifted his upper half to meet Louis’ lips for another kiss, his fingers slipping into the older boy’s fringe. When he pulled back they stayed nose to nose, their breath mingling in the small space between them. “I just want you to touch me Boo, please? I’m sure.”

Louis closed his eyes and closed the gap between them to suck at the younger boy’s plump lips. Harry sighed and moved to lie back down, pulling Louis with him so they were pressed tightly together. He opened his lips then and allowed Louis access, the older boy licking into his mouth for a deeper kiss. At the same time, Louis slipped his hand beneath the waistband of Harry’s briefs, his fingertips brushing coarse hairs before reaching what he really wanted.

Harry gasped and bucked into the older boy’s hand when Louis finally wrapped his fingers around his length. The feeling was better than he expected, the pleasure more intense with Louis than Harry had experienced with any of his past relationships, not that he had many. The rumors about him spread by media were always over exaggerated, but when it came down to it, Harry was far less experienced than Louis, and it showed in the way the older boy flicked his wrist. He nearly had Harry falling apart and they had just gotten started.

“Louis!” Harry gasped and pushed against the older boy’s shoulders. Louis’ hand stilled in its tugging and he looked down at Harry with concern.

“Shit, Harry, are you okay? Do you want me to stop? It’s just that you said-”

Harry stopped the boy’s words with his lips in a brief kiss. “Don’t want you to stop Louis…just…don’t want it to be over so fast…’m sorry.”

Harry flushed and hid his face in Louis’ chest as his words escaped his lips. He felt so out of control, his body shaking when he felt Louis shifting and in turn moving the hand that still gripped his hardness.

“Is it too much Hazza?” Louis asked.

Harry frantically shook his head, “No, no I- it’s so good Lou, I want so much more… I want you to feel good too though.”

Louis was relieved that he hadn’t gone too far. He knew that no matter what, if Harry wanted him to stop, he would, but the boy wasn’t asking him to stop, just to slow down. Louis eased his hand out of the Harry’s briefs, causing the boy to whimper and scramble to keep Louis close.

“Shh, I’m not going anywhere, love.” When Harry looked up with his big green eyes Louis couldn’t help but smile. “I want to make it good for the both of us too, okay? Let me get you out of these jeans, yeah?” Harry looked worried still, but let Louis move to grip the sides of his skinny jeans, peeling them down and off his legs. Louis kissed the inside of Harry’s thigh and smiled when he sucked in a small breath. “We can take this slow, love.”

“O-okay,” Harry’s voice was low and soft.

Louis leaned down, his hands now on either side of Harry’s face, holding him gently, and brushing their lips together yet again. No matter how many times they kissed, it felt like the first time all over again, as cheesy as that sounded, there was always a tingle that ran down Louis’ spine when he kissed the younger boy. Harry murmured contentedly and lifted his own hands to grip Louis’ waist. Louis slowly lowered his hips so he was resting on Harry’s while they continued to nip at each other’s mouths.  Harry didn’t even seem to notice the change in pressure until Louis rolled his hips against the younger boy.

“Oh!” Harry pulled back with a small shout, his breathing heavy and broken as Louis moved against him.

Louis smiled, pushed up so he was sitting back on his knees again, his bum resting snuggly to Harry’s hips. He crossed his arms at the bottom hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head, revealing his tanned stomach and toned muscles. Harry eyed him appreciatively and hesitantly ran his fingertips over Louis’ abdomen. He surprised Louis by running his fingers along the top of the older boy’s jeans before undoing the snap and zipper.

Harry tugged the material down as best he could but it didn’t go far with the way Louis was perched on his lap, so Harry just went back to petting the older man’s chest. Louis smiled down at him, happy to see a bit more confidence in the younger boy.

“You want them out of the way, love?” Louis asked.

Harry’s eyes were wide as he froze in his movements, one hand spread out over Louis’ pectoral while the other had travelled back to the older boy’s jeans. He gulped and nodded his head, making Louis climb off him and begin to shimmy his hips to remove the tight material. Harry watched him for a moment before frantically removing his own shirt, which had been left on. When he went to slip the sheer cloth of his briefs off though he hesitated, looking to Louis for approval and finding the older boy’s eyes already roaming his body.

Louis moved closer again and laid his hand over top of Harry’s which still hadn’t been able to push away the only covering he had left. “Do you want to? We can leave these on, love. I don’t want to push you.”

Harry calmed a bit at Louis’ words, comforted by the older boy’s willingness to wait. He wasn’t sure why he was so worried about showing himself to Louis when he was usually walking around the flat naked anyways, he shouldn’t have had a problem showing him now. Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed past his nerves and let the material slip down his hips and off his feet to be thrown over the edge of the bed. Louis groaned appreciatively and slung his leg back over the younger boy so he was straddling him again. He rocked his hips a little on the younger boy’s lap, pulling a moan from him.

“What do you want to do Harry?” Louis asked softly. “Tell me what you want.”

“Um,” Harry licked his lips when Louis slowly rocked against him again. “I want you Louis, all of you, please.”

Louis’ eyes widened at the younger boy’s words, but he smiled widely and leaned down to nibble at Harry’s ear. “Anything for you love,” he whispered breathily. “I promise to go slow.”

Harry gasped as Louis flicked his tongue out just below his ear, teasing the skin of his neck. He closed his eyes and nodded, making Louis pull back again to get what they needed. As he leaned back though he lightly racked his nails down Harry’s flat stomach until his fingertips brushed the head of the younger boy’s length. Harry jolted against him, his eyes snapping open and his lips falling apart in a silent moan.

“Louis- Lou please, I need you,” Harry nearly sobbed. He was overly sensitive already, the feeling incredible, but he was worried he wouldn’t last long if Louis kept up his teasing.

“Don’t worry Hazza,” Louis’ voice was low and gravelly as he watched the younger boy squirm beneath him. “I’ll take care of you.”

With that, the older boy moved away, breaking all contact with Harry’s over sensitized skin and crawled across the large mattress to reach into the bedside table. He only had to search in the drawer for a moment before he found the familiar plastic bottle. Pulling it out, he quickly went back to the younger boy and knelt between his spread legs.

The curly haired boy’s eagerness was beginning to show as he got more comfortable with the situation. He had been worried about what Louis would think of him; whether he would even want him this way or not, but the older boy was showing how much he cared with every touch and whispered word. Harry felt his heart race when Louis settled against him again, and he reached up to wrap the older boy in a tight hug.

“Harry?” Louis asked softly. “Are you okay? Are you sure you want to do this?”

Harry feathered the older boy’s neck with kisses before darting his tongue out and licking the skin he had just felt under his lips. Louis’ breath hitched and he leaned a little more heavily onto the boy below him, most of his weight still supported by his forearm though, and he nuzzled into the soft curls he found close to his nose.

“Let me take care of you love,” Louis whispered.

Harry let his tight hold loosen and Louis leaned up again, the side of his eyes crinkled in a smile. He moved so he was a little further back on his heels, leaving room to see Harry’s entrance. Snapping the lid of the small bottle open, Louis drizzled some of the liquid onto his fingers before looking into Harry’s wide green eyes. Keeping their gazes locked Louis lowered his hand and gently brushed his slick fingers against Harry’s tightness. The younger boy keened softly as Louis stroked into him, his muscles clenching a bit as the older boy’s finger stretched him a bit.

“’S this good? ‘S it okay?” Louis asked.

Nodding frantically, Harry rocked his hips down, “More, I want more.”

Louis sighed in relief that the curly haired boy was finally relaxing. “Alright love, it might hurt a bit.”

Louis pumped his index finger into the younger boy a few more times before slowly adding another. He kept his movements shallow until he knew Harry was ready for a little more, and pushed deeper. Curling his fingers and sliding them in and out, Louis had Harry panting and asking for more, yet again, in just a few minutes.

Harry’s eyes fluttered open and shut, trying to keep his gaze focused on the older boy. “Louis, please. ‘S not enough, I want you… want you now.”

“Not yet love, I don’t want to hurt you,” Louis spread his fingers a bit in the younger boy’s tight heat, pulling a moan from the curly haired boy, and worked him for just a little longer before finally pulling out.

Harry whined at the empty feeling, but stayed still as he watched Louis pour more of the slick into his hand and spread it down his length. Louis let his eyes flutter closed as he stroked himself, feeling a tightening in his belly, until Harry let out a small sound. Louis looked down at him and smiled as he saw the younger boy reaching for him. He dipped down into Harry’s arms, veering his head a bit to lap at the curly haired boy’s chest. Harry’s fingers dug into Louis’ shoulders and pulled him closer, his legs wrapping around the older boy’s waist as well.

“Louis… Boo please,” Harry’s voice was high pitched and broken.

Louis kept his tongue moving languidly over the nipple he had captured between his lips. He only hoped the light scraping of his teeth across the taut bud would distract the younger boy as he pushed his hips forward. Louis could feel the head of his length slip past the ring of muscle and he paused to let the younger boy adjust before slowly rocking his hips back and forth. He continued working his hips, sliding in and out a little at a time, until he couldn’t go any farther. His hips were flush to Harry’s bum, and the younger boy was panting below him, small whimpers escaping his lips as he gripped Louis tighter with his thighs.

“Are you alright love? Does it hurt?” Louis pulled back.

“’S…’S not too bad Lou…feel so full…” Harry gasped, eyes closed and neck craning to the side.

Louis finally let out the breath he had been holding, letting his head fall onto the younger boy’s shoulder. They were past the worst of it, and somehow Louis had succeeded in making it a little less painful than expected. Now he was able to let himself fully feel the heat that surrounded him, the tight silken walls of the younger boy clenching around him every time he moved. It was almost too much to bear, it felt so good.

Experimentally he pulled his hips back only enough to thrust forward the next second. Harry tensed and let out a low moan right next to Louis’ ear. Louis smiled and pushed away so he was propped up on both forearms, keeping his belly and part of his chest flush against Harry’s body, trapping the younger boy’s length between them. Harry’s eyes fluttered open, his pupils blown wide with lust. It was a look Louis wanted to see again and again, and he made a promise to himself that he would make that happen as often as possible. Now that he had Harry, there was nothing that was going to make him let the curly haired boy go.

After another moment of letting Harry adjust, Louis began rocking his hips, slowly at first but picking up speed as the younger boy urged him on. He kept his movements smooth, though, not wanting to go too hard. The drag of his length inside the tight heat below him was making both boys gasp and pant in pleasure. Harry’s legs remained wrapped around Louis’ hips, and let his hands travel down the older boy’s back and far enough to grip his bum.

Louis latched onto Harry’s exposed neck with his teeth in a quick bite before sucking at the mark to bring a bright red stain to the skin. Harry moaned and tilted his hips up for a better angle, bringing Louis’ length into full contact with his prostate. The sudden burst of pleasure was unexpected and made the younger boy cry out as his vision blurred around the edges. Louis smirked and drove his length towards the spot over and over.

“L-Lou…Louis…Ah!” Harry couldn’t get any other words past his lips, the muscles in his lower belly coiling tight.

“Come on Hazza… let it go love,” Louis’ breath was warm against Harry’s ear.

Harry could only whimper in response. He was so close, his body tensing and his fingers digging into Louis’ bum. He bit his lip, his teeth digging into the soft pink skin, and let out a high-pitched groan. “Louis!”

Louis pumped his hips a little harder, his thrusts beginning to push the younger boy up the mattress. Harry clung to him though, preventing too much movement, his arms and legs wound around the older boy like he would never let go. Louis could only watch Harry, the curls on his forehead plastered down with sweat as his cheeks flushed a bright red. He leaned down to crash their lips together and Harry instantly reacted, opening his lips and sucking Louis in. The younger boy let out small mewls against Louis’ lips as they kissed, and let one hand leave the older boy’s backside to gently frame his face.

Harry tangled his long fingers in Louis’ hair and urged the older boy to trail hips lips along his jawline. Louis knew what he was after and moved his lips just below the younger boy’s ear, sucking softly at the sensitive skin. Harry moaned happily, but the noise quickly turned into whining as he felt Louis shift deep inside him.

“Uhgn! Boo, please! Please…just… please,” Harry was nearly incoherent as Louis repeated the movement of his hips.

Harry keened loudly, his voice catching at the edges, and Louis knew the younger boy would be raspy when he was through. Louis chuckled softly into Harry’s ear, his warm breath causing the boy the shiver. “I love you Harry,” he whispered.

Harry fell apart then, sobbing out his release as his body shook. His muscles clenched around Louis, causing the older boy to moan and falter in his thrusts. Louis could feel the stickiness of the curly haired boy’s release between their bodies, and the combination of it all pushed Louis over the edge as well. He tensed as his length twitched deep inside Harry’s heat as he came. Harry continued to make small whining noises at the back of his throat, his legs falling to the sides of Louis’ stuttering hips and his arms hanging loosely from Louis’ shoulders.

Louis pumped his hips a few more times, riding out the waves of his release until he was fully spent. He finally collapsed and let his full weight pin Harry down, but the younger boy didn’t complain. Harry murmured softly into Louis’ ear, his whimpering stopped and replaced by echoes of love.

“So good to me Lou… so good,” Harry mumbled.

Louis smiled weakly and would have spoken if the door to his bedroom hadn’t burst open.

“Hey Louis, I forgot to tell yo-AH!” Liam’s horror stricken face tumbled away and the door slammed shut.

*          *          *

The silence in the room was awkward.

After Liam had walked in on Louis and Harry the two boys had scrambled to get dressed. Harry had moved slower than Louis, his limbs still shaky and his body still thrumming from what he and Louis had just done. He didn’t really want to go find Liam; he would rather have stayed in bed with Louis, just lying with the older boy for a while. Louis had insisted they talk to him though.

Now they were all three sitting in the living room of Harry and Louis’ flat. Liam had his head bowed, eyes focused on his hands that were clasped tightly in his lap. Louis and Harry sat together on the opposite couch, their fingers intertwined as Harry rested his head on the older boy’s shoulder.

Liam cleared his throat, “I- uh, I’m sorry about…that- uh…yeah. Sorry.”

Louis smiled a bit at his friend’s attempt to apologize. “It’s alright mate, it sounded like you had something important to say. Otherwise I wouldn’t have bothered to follow you.” Louis looked down at the head of curly hair resting on his shoulder then and kissed the mop of messy hair.

“Yeah, uh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that we have a meeting with Uncle Si tomorrow. He wanted to get the full story on what happened with Haz and then talk to the lot of us about something else coming up.” Liam sounded like he was doing better when he had something business-like to talk about.

“What time?” Harry asked with a slightly scratchy voice.

Liam looked up at him, and Harry couldn’t help but smirk at the lingering look of horror on the older boy’s face. Liam scratched the back of his head. “Um, early morning. Eight, yeah? So be ready to leave by seven so we can get there on time.”

Louis nodded, “Okay.” When Liam shuffled a bit on the couch though, Louis spoke up again. “Li.”

Liam stopped.

“Thanks for not totally freaking out,” Louis smiled a bit wider. “I mean, you did kind of freak out, but not like, in a disgusted way. Just… thanks for not hating this, hating Haz and me.”

Liam looked surprised, “Of course I freaked out Lou, I saw my two best mates in the middle of…of…” He flapped his hands in front of his face and scrunched up his nose for a few seconds. “But you’ve known from the start that I’m supportive of the two of you being together. I just didn’t want to get that good of a look at you two… _being together_.”

Harry laughed, “I never had anything to worry about with you did I Liam?”

Louis’ face dropped just slightly and Liam looked even more shocked. Louis hadn’t told the poor bloke that his suspicions of Harry assuming he and Liam were together were altogether true.

“Haz,” Liam looked the younger boy in the eye for the first time since they sat down. “You know I love Louis, but not the same way I love Danielle. I’m always going to care about you boys, no matter what, and just for the record I wouldn’t date Louis anyways.”

“What? Why?” Louis sputtered.

Liam laughed, “You’re just not my type Lou.”

“Is your type blond and Irish?” Harry asked.

Liam laughed raucously at that. “Not nearly, Curly. If that’s anyone’s type it would be Zayn’s.”

Harry and Louis looked at each other with wide eyes. Liam scoffed.

“Oh, come on. I’m not the only one that sees this, am I?”

“So what is your type then Liam?” Harry asked.

Liam deadpanned, “Dani. End of discussion.”

“Alright, alright lover boy, head on back to the bat cave. You interrupted some serious cuddling, and I’d like to get back to that before this one,” Louis motioned to a yawning Harry, “falls asleep.”

Liam chuckled softly as he watched the curly haired boy nuzzle into Louis’ neck. He couldn’t help but love the two boys across from him; they were perfect for each other. He rose from the couch as Louis whispered something in Harry’s ear, causing the younger boy to smile softly and blush. As Liam was walking out the door though, he heard Louis calling after him and he stopped.

“Still on for dinner, mate?” Louis asked.

Liam smiled to himself before calling back, “Of course Lou, the lot of us will be here a bit later.”

Louis smiled as Liam closed the door behind him and left Harry and him alone. The curly haired boy was leaning heavily on him, letting the full force of his exhaustion hit. Louis wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

“Want to get clean love?” He asked softly.

Harry hummed quietly, but nodded. Louis stood then, and pulled Harry with him so they could move back towards his room. He would never admit it to the other boys, but Louis loved taking care of Harry so much, the younger boy needing him for support. It made him feel wanted and important to the curly haired boy. And that’s all Louis wanted anyways.

When they were under the spray of his shower, Louis held Harry’s back to his front, gently rubbing a soapy hand down his chest and stomach to clean him. Harry sighed into Louis’ neck, and moved slightly to kiss his cheek before relaxing into the older boy’s touch completely.

*          *          *

The next day Harry was nervous, but he joked with the other boys as they sat in the back of the car headed towards Simon’s house. It wasn’t a very formal meeting, but the younger boy was worried Simon had somehow found out about him and Louis already. Louis had already tried to comfort Harry about it, saying their manager would be fine with the relationship, but that didn’t stop the slight shaking of Harry’s hands as he shook his curls out to readjust them.

Louis kept his arm around Harry’s shoulders, the touch casual as to not make the others too uncomfortable. Liam watched them from the opposite seats, his big brown eyes a slight comfort when he smiled and silently promised his support. Harry smiled back and Louis just nodded. Zayn and Niall were laughing raucously beside Liam, and didn’t seem to notice anything around them. When they finally arrived at the house, they all piled out and went for the door. Harry lagged behind a bit, but Louis pulled him forward.

The door opened before they even rang the bell, and the man that looked out at them smiled warmly.

“Hello boys, come on in,” Simon stepped aside to let them in.

They all shuffled in and went for the living room where they could sit comfortably on the couch together, leaving the smaller love seat for their manager to address them all. Simon sat down and looked them all over briefly to make sure he had their attention. Then his eyes zeroed in on Harry.

“How are you feeling Harry?” Simon asked.

Harry blushed a bit, but his voice was strong when he answered, “Good. Better than before.”

Simon nodded. “Right. That’s good. Do you want to explain what happened at the concert?”

“Haz got dehydrated, he was sick,” Louis chipped in.

“Yeah, t’anks to Paul tho’ he got to de A&E before it were too serious,” Niall drawled out.

“He’s much better now,” Liam spoke next.

“But we’re still keepin’ and eye on him,” Zayn shrugged.

Simon frowned, “Harry?”

Harry looked up then, his silence not able to keep him under the older man’s radar. “Yes?”

“Do you have anything to say for yourself? Seems it’s just all your mates that have done all the talking when it was you I was asking.” Simon spoke with an arched eyebrow, slight irritation in his voice.

Harry hunched his shoulders but kept his gaze with the older man. Louis noticed how tense Harry was and reached over to lightly squeeze his knee. Simon tracked the motion and sighed. He looked at all the other boys again and lifted a hand to rub at his eyes.

Without removing his hand from covering his eyes Simon spoke again, “Will you boys leave Harry and I alone for a moment?”

The four boys looked at each other, silently trying to decide what to do, but Liam took the first step and stood to his feet. The other boys slowly followed, Louis being the last as he leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek, making sure Simon still wasn’t looking first. When Harry and Simon were alone Harry cleared his throat a bit and pulled the older man’s attention back. Simon was still frowning, but for the first time Harry noticed the weary look his manager wore. He looked tired and worn out.

“I didn’t mean to make you nervous Harry,” Simon started.

“I’m not nervous,” Harry interjected.

Simon arched a brow and Harry quieted down. “Nervous or not, I can tell you’re still uncomfortable around me right now. That’s not normal for us Harry, and I want to get to the bottom of this problem. What’s going on?”

Harry shifted on the couch across from his manager and hunched his shoulders a bit, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees. “It’s nothing really, I was just sick. I’m better now and the boys are taking care of me.”

“That’s what they told me, and it’s not what I want to hear. Tell me how all this started. Why didn’t you tell anyone you were ill before going on stage? You know damn well that I care too much about you and the boys to risk anything like that.”

Harry sighed, “What all do you know about what happened?”

Simon gave an equally worn out sigh. “I was told you went to the hospital twice, for different reasons, and that during the concert you had to leave the stage due to dehydration. That’s about all I got from Liam. I would have found out more if I hadn’t been so busy with everything else.”

Harry couldn’t help but feel responsible for the older man’s stress. “I didn’t want to be a problem for you Uncle Si, I didn’t want to worry everyone.”

“But that’s just it, isn’t it Harry? You worried everyone more by trying to make us not worry.” Simon sat forward much like Harry had, forearms on his knees and hands clasped together. “Look Harry, I’m not going to reprimand you for being sick, I just need you to realize that everyone, _everyone_ , was worried about you. Letting it get so bad that you left the stage during a performance in order to be taken to the A&E is a problem. You never should have let yourself get up there in the first place.”

Harry kept his eyes locked on his white converse. “I know, I just… I was going through some stuff…”

“Like what Harry? Just talk to me, you know I’m here to listen.”

Harry hesitated a moment, but looked up at Simon again. The manager was watching him intently, waiting for an answer. Harry sighed again and decided to just let it all out. “I went to the hospital the first time because of my asthma, I had an attack. Then I got sick and didn’t really take care of it. But…I was also having problems with Lou at the time-”

“What do you mean?” Simon asked.

“Um…well… we were kind of in different places but wanting the same thing…you know?”

“Not at all,” Simon murmured with a frown.

Harry chuckled a bit, “Well…um…you see Uncle Si, I have something to tell you about Lou and me.”

Simon waited, and when Harry didn’t continue he urged him with a wave of his hand.

“He and I are… um… you know… together?”

“Okay, what does that have to do with your hospital visits?”

“You’re not surprised?” Harry asked baffled.

Simon smirked, “I’m only surprised that you stated that fact as a question.”

“But… I mean… What?” Harry was extremely confused.

Simon laughed and stood up to move closer to the younger boy, who watched him with wide eyes. He moved to sit down on the table’s edge just in front of the younger boy, and leaned in to rest a comforting hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry, I’ve seen the way you and Louis act together, it’s not really new to me that the two of you were going to wind up as a couple. This will probably cause some problems with the rest of management, but for me? Personally, I’m happy for you.”

“Have you and Liam been spending more time together than we know about?” Harry asked.

“What? Now I’m confused.”

“Liam said something similar,” Harry blushed. He hated how nervous he was lately. Usually he was the cheeky one, but since that first day playing footie with Lou, he had been feeling shier.

“Well good then,” Simon smiled wide, the skin around his mouth and eyes crinkling. “So explain how he is related to your hospital visits.”

“Oh… um, well I was kind of… avoiding him? I thought he didn’t like me, and… yeah. When I got sick, I didn’t want to tell him. So that’s why no one really knew. And I didn’t want to tell you ‘cause I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I hope you know now that we are all here for you Harry.” Simon squeezed the younger boys shoulder a bit before sitting back and smiling once again.

“Yeah, I- yeah. I do,” Harry breathed a little easier.

“But since you had to leave the concert, a lot of the fans are worried,” Simon stated.

Harry looked up at the man expectantly.

“Are you feeling up to an interview?” Simon asked.

*          *          *

Harry sat in the middle of the couch, Zayn to his right and Niall to his left. Louis was on the opposite side of Zayn, but had his hand thrown over the Bradford boy’s shoulders in order to discreetly keep his fingers wrapped around the curls at the base of Harry’s neck. Liam sat closest to the interviewer on the opposite side of Niall and was fielding a lot of the more general questions so far.

“But what about you, Harry,” the interviewer finally zeroed in.

Harry smiled a bit, waiting for her to continue.

“At the last concert you had to leave stage?” She asked.

Harry nodded and spoke in his usual, slow manner, “Yes, I wasn’t feeling well.”

“I hear it was serious enough to take you to the hospital,” the interviewer leaned closer, despite the desk between her and the boys. “Can you tell us a little bit more about that?”

Harry looked to Louis, who had already talked to Simon about what could and could not be said. For some reason, the oldest lad was always in on what management had going. Louis smiled, giving a discreet tug on Harry’s curls as an ‘ok’.

Harry cleared his throat and looked back to the eager host. “I had been sick beforehand, gotten dehydrated and all that. Guess I just didn’t take care of myself properly after my asthma attack.”

Niall chuckled, “Yeah, dis one’s always gettin’ sick.”

The host laughed a little too, but she pressed harder still. “Was something going on at home Harry? Why weren’t you taking proper care?”

Louis’ fingers flattened against Harry’s neck, telling him to keep quiet. “Harry was a bit out of his kettle,” Louis spoke up with a smile.

The interviewer closed in on Louis then, asking him questions about how Harry had been while he was sick, what it was like to see his best mate run off stage. Harry thought he would be off the hook by then, but yet again the nosy host brought the questions back to him directly.

“What did your mum think about all this Harry? Was she worried?”

“Of course she was, but she’s always worried about me with how much we travel and all that,” Harry responded quickly. He could talk about his mum for days.

“What about your dad?” The host asked.

Harry fidgeted a bit in his seat, pulling a leg up close to his chest. “Well, um, my step-dad was worried too.”

The interviewer nodded her head, “Right, right, how could I forget! Have you had any contact with your father since you have been out of the hospital? I’m sure he’d like to know you were okay.”

Harry tensed. He never liked to talk about his step-dad or real dad in these interviews. Never really even talked to his band mates about it.

“Harry?” The host asked again.

“I’m sure he knows I’m alright,” Harry responded. Louis’ fingers flattened against his neck again.

“Right, but you must have called him? Like you called your mum? Did he come to visit you at the hospital?” She asked.

Harry rubbed at his lips absentmindedly, and tried to focus on Louis’ hand, the warmth that the older boy was trying to offer. “I don’t really remember much about the hospital,” Harry admitted, “was sleeping most the time.”

“Right, but you had to have known if he-”

“Oi! What r’ya doing mate?” Niall’s voice rang out, cutting off the host’s next question.

Everyone’s eyes darted to Liam as he laughed raucously. Niall cackled too, as Liam lifted the Irishman into his arms and sprang from the couch. Zayn popped up from his seat too, and chased after the runaway Liam, shouting something about ‘his man’. Louis took the opportunity to move closer to Harry under the guise of laughing at the other boys.

“Keep calm love, you’re doing wonderfully,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear.

Harry shivered a bit at the closeness of Louis’ lips. “Didn’t management say not to-?”

“I don’t care Hazza; just this little bit won’t hurt.”

Louis stayed right by Harry’s side until Zayn came running back with a rescued Niall in his arms, and Liam chasing after. Niall was still laughing, hanging onto Zayn tightly as the older boy vaulted over the couch. Harry quickly scrambled to the opposite side of the couch to avoid the flying limbs, and Zayn landed heavily on the cushions while Niall kicked his feet. Liam plopped down next to Harry this time with a wide smile stretching his lips.

Niall stayed on Zayn’s lap and smiled as the interviewer asked him about his ordeal. The audience laughed, and the TV crew joined in, while Harry plastered a smile on his face. He just wanted to be sitting next to Louis again, but now he couldn’t even feel his hand on the back of his neck. Harry dropped his eyes to his hands clasped in his lap as he reprimanded himself, though. He supposed he didn’t really deserve to feel comforted.

*          *          *

“Haz what’s wrong?” Louis asked.

Harry had gone directly to the kitchen after the interview. It was almost time for dinner anyways and none of the boys had eaten anything on the way back. Pulling out some pots and pans, Harry ignored Louis’ question. Louis sighed though and just popped his hip against the counter as if he would wait for an answer no matter how long it would take.

“Are you gonna talk to me love?” Louis tried again.

Harry pulled out the food he would need from the fridge, a bit from the cupboard and pantry. He had to keep his hands busy. “I’m fine Lou,” he mumbled.

“Yeah, you look fine, but I know you remember?” Louis pushed off from his spot on the counter as Harry filled a larger pot with water and set it on the stove top.

“Gonna make pasta. Ni likes pasta,” Harry murmured.

Louis sighed and just let his shoulder bump Harry’s. “What else are you going to make? Can I help?”

Harry blinked a few times before finally looking at Louis. He couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips when he saw the older boy watching him expectantly.

“You’re a terrible cook Lou,” Harry started.

“But you’re an excellent teacher, love. So tell me what I need to do. Doesn’t have to be big, maybe opening a jar? I can open a jar? Dammit, where’s a jar when I need to use my big biceps?” Louis turned in circles as if he would actually find a jar to open for Harry.

Harry laughed softly and stopped the older boy’s twirling with his hands on Louis’ shoulders. He bent down and lightly brushed their lips together, making Louis sigh against him. “You can get the colander out for me, and tell me when the water boils. I’m going to season the chicken and chop it up okay?”

Louis smiled, his eyes still a little tight with worry for the younger boy, but he did as he was told. Harry went back to what he had been doing, trying to forget about what the interviewer had brought up. It wasn’t as if he had a terrible relationship with his father, his dad having been reaching out to talk more frequently. That didn’t stop the memories though, didn’t change the fact that Harry’s father had left. Harry had just been nine years old, his father having expressed his desire to leave the family two years before actually doing so. Harry was seven then, when his father sat him down and told him he wanted to leave, making the little boy more upset than he had ever been. And then it took his father two years to go, making every moment up until that point hell, Harry never knowing whether or not his dad would still be there or be gone when he returned home from school. When it finally happened though, Harry had shut down, and he hated to talk about that with anyone.

Harry had been so focused on his thoughts that when Louis tapped his shoulder he jumped, the knife in his hand coming dangerously close to slicing into his skin. “Louis! What? What’s going on?”

Louis looked a little shocked by Harry’s reaction, and the younger boy didn’t blame him. “The water, it’s boiling.”

Harry dropped the knife onto the cutting board and went to quickly wash his hands before going to the stove top. Without thinking he reached for the lid of the boiling pot with his bare hand, the steam heating the skin of his wrist before his fingers even registered the heated metal of the lid. With a shout Harry dropped the lid and scrambled back to the sink.

“Harreh!” Louis followed after the younger boy with concern.

Harry stuck his hand under the cool water and let the faucet take away the burn on his fingertips. The curly haired boy could hear the other boys stomping into the kitchen as well, their shoes squeaking on the tiles.

“What happened?” Liam asked loudly.

“Harry ju-” Louis started.

“It’s nothing dammit! I’m fine,” Harry spoke angrily. He was so tired of getting hurt and having the boys taking care of him. Not that he didn’t love them for caring, but it had been getting to be a little too much lately.

“Did you burn yourself mate?” Zayn asked.

Harry kept his gaze fixed on the hand he held under the cool water. “Just go back to watching the movie, yeah? I’m fine, nothing to worry about.”

Harry could feel Louis’ small hands rubbing at his shoulders, but even then he didn’t want to turn around. When the others figured there was nothing they could do, they left as Harry had told them to. Louis was the only one to stay behind.

“What’s the matter love? Please talk to me?” Louis asked.

Finally Harry looked into the older boy’s eyes, and was shocked to find tears there. “Oh Boo, don’t cry, I’m the idiot that burned my fingers. I’m so sick of getting hurt…”

Louis sniffled a bit and ducked his head down, “I’m jus’ worried ‘s all.”

Harry turned the water off and wrapped his fingers in a towel despite the sting it sent running up his arm. He turned and pulled Louis into his arms, the older boy small enough to fit just right under Harry’s arm. Louis latched on, his arms wrapping around Harry’s waist and holding tight.

“I don’ mean to worry you Boo, just let me take care of it, yeah? Still love you…” Harry whispered.

Louis rubbed his face against Harry’s chest and nodded. “Okay. I love you too Haz.”

“We can talk tonight, yeah? About what happened at the interview? Jus’ not yet, not ‘till we’re alone,” Harry offered.

Harry sighed in relief as he felt Louis relax against him, but the older boy’s small “Okay,” tore at Harry’s heart.

With a final squeeze to Louis’ shoulders Harry pulled away and went back to making dinner for the boys while keeping his injured hand out of the way. It still stung to move his fingers, just the tips really, but it was enough to make him bite back hisses of pain every once and a while. He knew it wasn’t that bad, just a surface burn, but he also knew Louis would still be worried about him, so he kept quiet about it.

*          *          *

“So are you going to talk to me now?” Louis asked. His voice was still low, quiet ever since Harry had snapped at him and the rest of the boys before dinner.

Harry was lying on Louis’ bed, his legs crossed at the ankle and Louis lying on his shoulder as he raised his other hand straight up. He had his fingers splayed out in the air so he could see the tiny white bandages he had wrapped his burns with. It was just to keep the blisters from being prodded, but there was one on each finger, making Harry smile slightly at how ridiculous he looked.

“Harry?” Louis asked again.

Harry dropped his hand to his chest with a small sigh of defeat. He turned his head to look at the older boy that was pressed against him. “I love you so much Louis.”

Louis shifted, turned his face up to smile at the younger boy. “Love you too Haz, but you said we would talk.”

“I just…I don’t usually talk about him, yeah?”

“Your dad right? Not Robin?” Louis asked, referring to Harry’s step-father.

“Yeah, I mean my dad.”

“Why don’t you like talking about him? You never told me, or any of the other boys.”

Harry turned on his side so he could wrap his arm around Louis’ waist and pull closer, tighter. He nuzzled into the crook of the older boy’s neck and kissed the skin there. “I just don’t like to remember when he left.”

Louis hugged Harry tighter too. “How old were you?”

“Nine.”

“That’s young. My parents only split just recently,” Louis whispered.

“Yeah, I remember when you talked about that in an interview. You were so brave… I never felt that brave.”

Louis gently ran his fingers through Harry’s curls, his nails gently scraping the younger boy’s scalp. Harry hummed into Louis’ neck and tried to relax.

“I guess… I guess I always felt like it was my fault, you know? Like, when I was seven, my dad told us he wanted to leave. I didn’t really understand. Like, why doesn’t my dad want to be with me anymore?”

“Haz…” Louis murmured.

“No, no ‘s alright. I was just so confused, but he told me it wasn’t because of me, but what kid believes that? He didn’t actually leave until I was nine, and after he was gone he tried to stay in touch. I’ve got to give him that, yeah?” Harry chuckled a little, but the sound was forced. “He wanted to keep talking with Gemma and me, but it didn’t always work out like that.”

Louis shifted, pulling Harry closer and wrapping a leg over the younger boy’s hips when they couldn’t be any closer.

“I know it’s stupid, feeling like this. I mean, I still had my dad, hell I got a second dad right? But… I don’t know… I guess I never felt-”

“Felt what baby?” Louis prodded quietly. This was the most Harry had ever revealed about his past with his dad, and Louis didn’t want him to stop talking if it would help him feel better in the long run.

Harry cleared his throat, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth. “I guess I never felt like I was enough? Like, when my mum found Robin, I felt like I had to prove myself all over again. Not that I had to prove myself to my real dad, but I had to prove to my mum that I was alright after he left, I had to be the man, yeah?”

“Harry, you know you don’t have to prove anything to me right?” Louis pulled back just enough to look into Harry’s eyes. The green in them was so vibrant and beautiful; Louis couldn’t understand why it had taken so long for him to be like this with the curly haired boy. He couldn’t understand why the boy he loved so much would ever feel like he wasn’t enough, when he was so much more.

“Lou…” Harry’s brow furrowed as he struggled to find the words to answer such a simple question. “I just…I-”

Louis stopped the younger boy’s words with his lips, slotting their mouths together and sucking lightly on Harry’s plump bottom lip. Harry sighed into him, his last bit of resolve falling away as Louis licked into his mouth. When they finally pulled away Harry’s cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen and pink, Louis looking just as flustered.

“I love you Harry, nothing’s going to change that,” Louis spoke softly.

“I know,” Harry ducked down into the crook of Louis’ neck again. “I know Louis, I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t apologize love, don’t you dare. Just tell me you love me too, yeah?”

“Love you so much Lou… my Boobear… love you so damn much,” Harry’s lips brushed against Louis’ neck in a soft kiss.

Louis smiled, closing his eyes and staying quiet for several minutes. He would have fallen asleep like that had Harry not spoken again, so low he probably didn’t think Louis had heard him anyways.

“Thank you,” the younger boy whispered.

Louis smiled a little wider, but didn’t move from where he held the younger boy, and that’s the way they fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

*          *          *

Things seemed to be getting back to normal after that. Louis tried to get the other boys to stop being so worried about Harry all the time, and eventually it worked. They were able to go to concerts and Harry was okay, cheeky, and the heartthrob he always had been. Louis loved it, how confident Harry was again, not having to think about being good enough, because he was, Harry was more than good enough.

“Louis?” Harry asked.

Louis jumped slightly, realizing he had zoned out for a few minutes. They were sitting together on the couch, a movie rolling on the screen while the other boys milled about in their own space. Louis could see Zayn and Niall lying together under a mountain of blankets while Liam’s face was lit by his cell phone, most likely texting Danielle.

“Boo?” Harry whispered this time.

Turning to nuzzle into the younger boys neck, Louis smiled and kissed the skin under his lips. “Yeah love?”

Harry shivered, “You alright? You were kind of staring at nothing.”

“Mm, I’m fine, just thinking about how wonderful you are,” Louis’ voice was low and gravelly.

Harry chuckled softly and pulled Louis’ lips to his for a soft kiss. “Why would you be doing such a silly thing.”

“Not silly,” Louis pouted, “just love you.”

Harry’s eyes were serious, his smile fading from his lips. “I love you too Lou.”

They were silent for a moment, faces inches apart, and Louis could feel Harry’s warm breath tickle across his lips. He decided to take a leap.

“I want to have dinner with your parents,” Louis spat out.

“What?” Harry sat up straighter.

“Well,” Louis was a little more sheepish then, “um, it’s not like I haven’t met them, you know? I want to see Anne again, and I’d like to get to know Robin a little better too.”

“Lou…”

“No, I know. It’s not a big deal, Anne already thinks of me as family, yeah? And even though we went to the wedding a little ways back, I still never really get the chance to just talk to everyone.”

“What are you two going on about?” Liam asked.

Harry and Louis turned to find that the other three boys were watching them intently. Harry shuffled uncomfortably, but Louis wound his arms around the younger boy’s waist and held him.

“We still have some time off yeah? How would you lads like to go and visit Cheshire?” Louis asked.

“Lou! C’mon,” Harry tried to break Louis’ hold, but was failing miserably.

“Dat sounds like fun!” Niall chimed in. “’Aven’t seen Anne or Gem in a long time!”

“Yeah, I could go for a little visit,” Zayn said.

“Well then, I can call Uncle Si and set it all up.” Liam was already dialing, despite the late hour.

“Would you- Lou, stop. You don’t even know if my mum has the time,” Harry huffed.

Louis trailed a hand up and down Harry’s side, wanting to sooth the upset boy. “She loves us Harreh, she can make time.”

Harry grumbled and went limp. “Damn it Louis,” the younger boy sighed.

Louis hid his smile into Harry’s shoulder and just held the younger boy tighter while the other three made plans to start packing. Harry twisted as best he could in Louis’ hold, turning sideways so he could throw his legs over the older boy’s lap. Louis helped him then, pulling Harry onto his legs, and the curly haired boy wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders. He buried his face into Louis’ neck and huffed again.

“No stopping it now is there?” He asked.

Louis rubbed circles into Harry’s back. “It’ll just be some time back home, love. We don’t have to push anything right now.”

“Why do you want to go so bad?”

“We’re together now love, we have to tell your mum sometime. You know how hurt she’ll be if she finds out from anyone else.”

Harry hummed lightly, his shoulders slumping a little. “Yeah,” he whispered, “you’re right.”

Louis smiled again, lifting Harry’s face for another soft kiss. Harry melted into him, and they stayed like that until the film had ended, and much longer.

 *         *          *

“Harry! Baby it’s so good to see you!” Anne was out of the door and launching herself at her son before they had even reached the front steps.

Harry had to take a step back as his mum jumped on him. He laughed loudly, his dimples showing with his big smile, and he spun Anne around. It had only been a few months, but even that was too long to go without a visit, and Harry already felt better about the trip. When he put his mum back on her feet she cupped his face with her hands and kissed each of his cheeks, smacking her lips loudly to emphasize her excitement.

“Don’t forget about the rest of us Anne!” Louis called, dropping his duffel on the ground and opening his arms.

Anne laughed and moved to hug the older boy next, and then the other three as well. Louis stepped closer to Harry, standing on his tip toes to whisper in his ear.

“I told you this was a good idea, love.”

Harry elbowed him in the ribs with a smile. “Oh shut it.”

“Are you ready for dinner baby?” Anne asked suddenly.

“Dinner? Dinner sounds great!” Niall shouted instantly.

Zayn pulled the blond into a headlock, leaning down and twisting his hips to throw Niall off balance.

“Oi! Malik, not cool!”

“Isn’it early for dinner mum? We only just got here?” Harry asked, brushing absently at the curls on his forehead.

“Never- ugh, turn down… a meal mate!” Niall struggled with Zayn, his words broken by the fighting.

“It isn’t often that I get to make dinner for you Harry, if you’re not hungry, will you at least sit at the table with us? I’ve already set out the plates.” Anne’s eyes were wide and pleading.

Harry knew the look well, and he couldn’t help but give in to the puppy dog eyes. It was his mum after all. “Alright, dinner it is. Let’s get into the house, mates.”

“Yay!” Niall finally broke free from Zayn and bounded towards the open door of Anne’s home.

“Watch your knee Horan!” Liam shouted, picking up the Irishman’s forgotten luggage and following after him.

“I call a room with Curly!” Louis shouted next, darting in after the others.

Zayn strolled casually past Harry and his mum, stopping to briefly drop a kiss to Anne’s cheek with another quietly murmured thanks.

Harry just shook his head and smiled down at his mother again. He still found it odd that he had to look down at her now, having grown so quickly while away on tour. He stepped forward and wrapped Anne in another tight hug, dropping his head onto her shoulder and not letting go.

“Are you alright baby?” Anne asked softly. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t come see you in the hospital. I wish I could have been there with you.”

“It’s alright mum, I had the boys with me,” Harry mumbled, “and I know you and Robin were really busy.”

Anne scoffed, “I still wanted to be with you love. You’re my little boy, no matter how tall you get. Are you sure you’re feeling fine? You have your inhaler with you right? Was there anything the doctors had to give you after the second visit? You’re not still feeling sick are you? Oi, I shouldn’t have asked if you wanted dinner if you were feeling si-”

“Mum! I promise you- I _promise_ I am fine. Louis has been taking really good care of me,” Harry stressed.

“Louis has?” Anne pulled back with a smile. “I’ve always loved that boy. He’s always taking care of my little Haz.”

Harry blushed at what he had let slip, tugging at his curls a bit, but smiling. “Yeah Lou and the other boys have been too. Bit annoyin’ really.”

Anne laughed softly and swatted at Harry’s chest lightly. “Come on baby, let’s get you some food.”

Harry nodded and followed his mum when she turned to walk back into the house.

The others were already seated around the table, Robin sitting at one end. Harry set his bag down by the couch and went to sit in the empty chair beside Louis, smiling at the older boy when Louis’ hand slipped into his under the table. Anne sat too and smiled at everyone.

“How’ve ya been Harreh?” Robin asked in a deep voice.

Harry cleared his throat a bit and smiled at his step-father weakly. “Good, things have been getting easier.”

Robin chuckled and clapped a hand against Harry’s shoulder. “I’m glad. Your mum and I were right worried about you when we saw the clips of the show. I’m sorry we couldn’t make it to the hospital to see you.”

Harry smiled a little wider, having not expected the attention from Robin. Not to say that his step-father wasn’t a caring guy, if he hadn’t of been Harry wouldn’t have been very happy about the wedding. But really, he just didn’t think Robin would have been that worried about a boy that wasn’t his.

Louis twined their fingers together and squeezed lightly. Harry turned to look at him and just stared for a moment.

“I was just saying the same thing,” Anne chimed in.

“Yeah, it’s alright, we’ve all been here for him,” Louis said.

“Good to hear it!” Robin laughed. “You four are probably the best thing for my boy here, wish I had a group of friends as good as you lads are when I was younger.”

Harry’s ears rang a bit, Robin’s words echoing in his head. _My boy_. Maybe he really had been acting daft about this. He shook out his hair, lightly pulling away from Louis to swipe his bangs to the side, and began eating like Niall had already done. Harry had wondered why the blond had been so quiet; he had food in his mouth.

The meal went pretty smoothly after that, and Harry volunteered to do the dishes, wanting to do something for his mum after such a good meal. Louis sprang up too, offering his help, and Harry couldn’t keep the smirk off his lips as the older boy followed him into the kitchen.

When they were alone, Harry set his handful of plates on the counter and spun around to plant his lips against Louis’. The older boy let out a squeak of surprise, but melted into the touch. Harry pulled back after a long moment, breathing hard, and rested his forehead against Louis’.

“Thank you,” Harry murmured.

“For what Haz? I can do it again, if it gets me a kiss like that.” Louis sounded a little dazed.

Harry laughed, “For making me come home. I didn’t know how much I missed mum until I got here.”

Louis leaned back, Harry’s arms around his waist holding him up, and smiled. “I would say I told you so, but I already did that.”

Harry scowled and pecked their lips together again, “All the sass, I swear. Can you just say you’re welcome for once and be done with it?”

“You’re welcome for once and be done with it,” Louis repeated, a spark of laughter in his eyes.

Harry sighed but drew the older boy in yet again to seal their lips together. He traced the seam of Louis’ lips with his tongue until the older boy opened to him, and slipped inside for a deeper kiss. Louis hummed and tilted his head to move against Harry’s lips with his own. The older boy let his hands slip around the back of Harry’s neck, the fingers lacing together slowly and just holding on. Harry nipped at Louis’ lips with his teeth and smirked into the kiss when the older boy gave a barely audible moan.

“Oh!”

The sudden voice had the boys pulling apart in shock. Harry gasped and Louis spun around to face the intruder. Robin.

“I- I’ll just come back later… Um… right…” Robin stumbled over his own feet as he turned to walk back out of the kitchen.

“Wait! Robin, please!” Louis stopped the other man. “Can you just-”

“Oh shit, Harry are you okay?” Robin asked, rushing forward and setting the bowl he had been carrying down on the table.

Louis spun around again and noticed for the first time how quick Harry’s breathing had become. The curly haired boy looked panicked, his green eyes wide. Robin was already at his side, helping him to sit on the floor as he patted at Harry’s pockets. He let out a little triumphant sound and pulled the familiar red canister from Harry’s jacket, tearing off the lid and putting the mouthpiece between Harry’s lips.

“Come on, breathe for me,” Robin spoke softly.

Harry did as he was told, his eyes closed tight despite the tears tracking down his cheeks. Louis was right there with him, holding the younger boy’s shaking hands in his own, and murmuring soothing words. Robin pressed the canister a second time, the hiss of medicine loud against their ears as Harry inhaled a little deeper.

The younger boy tilted his head back, pulling his lips away from the inhaler and dragging in air, a little slower than before.

“’M so-” cough, “so sorry.” Harry choked out.

“What? What for?” Louis asked.

When Harry opened his eyes though, he was looking right at Robin, and the older man looked a little shocked.

“Harry, wh- I don’t understand.” Robin spoke softly.

Harry coughed again, and tried to wipe at the tears still dripping down his cheeks. “I di-didn’t mean for you-” cough, “to find o-out like this…”

Louis understood perfectly then and pulled the younger boy into his arms to hold him tight. Harry turned into Louis, hiding in the older boy’s neck and weakly holding onto the lapels of his jacket.

Robin still looked stunned. “Uhm, look… Harry…”

“’M sorry, sorry, so sorry,” Harry chanted.

“Harry!” Robin’s voice was a little firmer, causing Harry to jump slightly in Louis’ arms. “Harry, will you just- just look at me okay?”

It took a few seconds, but Harry pulled away from his hiding place in Louis’ neck and looked at his step-father. His eyes were red, his cheeks mottled too, and he was biting at his lips as he waited for Robin to speak.

“I was just- It was surprising okay?” Robin started.

Harry looked confused, his brows furrowing a bit. “What does that mean then?”

“I- does your mother know about this?”

“No,” Harry spoke meekly, dropping his gaze to where Louis’ hand held one of his again.

Robin sighed and sat back on his heels. The man looked exhausted. “We need to talk about this together, Harry. As a family.”

Harry was back to biting his lips and Louis shifted against him. The older boy lifted his free hand and pulled Harry’s face around to look at him. His thumb rubbed soothingly at the curly haired boy’s bottom lip while the palm of his hand cupped Harry’s chin.

“Don’t do that love, you’ll only make it worse,” Louis whispered, not caring that Robin was still there.

Harry immediately released his bottom lip, the plump flesh red from all the worrying of Harry’s teeth. The younger boy pouted a bit and Louis dipped down to quickly peck their lips together. Harry whined and shot a quick glance at Robin.

“Just wanted to kiss it better Haz,” Louis explained with a hesitant smile.

Robin’s eyes were wide with shock, and he lifted a hand to run through his hair. The strands stuck up at odd angles after that, but Robin didn’t notice or try to fix it. He let out a sigh and dropped his gaze.

Harry felt his eyes prick with tears again, taking his step-father’s actions as rejection. He tried to burrow into Louis again, squirming until he was on the older boy’s lap, and Louis let him. Harry rubbed his face into Louis’ shoulder, only getting the material damper when he couldn’t stop the tears.

“What’s wrong love? Talk to me?” Louis whispered.

Harry stayed quiet, hating that he had broken down again so soon after getting better. Louis glanced up at the older man once again, eyeing Robin as he watched the two boys cling to one another. Robin was still as a statue, his face twisted up in worry, but the man didn’t move. Louis nosed into Harry’s curls again.

“Please Harry? I hate to see you like this, I feel like I can’t help,” Louis tried again.

Harry sniffled and held onto Louis tighter. “Hates…me…”

Louis’ gaze snapped up to Robin’s again, finding the older man’s eyes impossibly wider. His mouth opened and closed with no sound for a few seconds before his arms shot out. Harry let out a tiny yelp of surprise as he was taken from Louis’ arms, and a sound of surprise when he found himself wrapped up in Robin’s arms instead. The older man held him close, rocking them back and forth softly as he mumbled close to Harry’s ear.

“What?” Harry asked, his voice rough.

Robin pulled back, seemingly a little surprised by his own actions as well. “I don’t hate you son, I could never hate you. I love you and your mother so damn much. I’m not going to lose you over something like this. I didn’t- I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. Shit, I don’t know how to say this.” Robin shook his head and let his arms loosen from where he had held Harry.

Harry’s heart sped up. He had never expected this. Robin let Harry sit back down between him and Louis again, but kept his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Do you understand me Harry?” Robin asked.

Harry just looked at his step-father with wide eyes.

“I love you okay? This? What you have with Louis? I’m not going to hate you because of it,” Robin tried again. “I consider you my son now, hell I did before your mum and I got married. That’s not going to stop.”

Swallowing thickly, Harry nodded. “Th-thank you.”

“Can we talk about this with your mother now?” Robin asked, shifting on his knees. “This kitchen floor is damn uncomfortable.”

Harry let out a bubble of laughter, covering his lips with a now steady hand. Louis laughed too, and pulled Harry back against him to plant a sloppy kiss to the curls on top of the younger boy’s head.

“It’s about time we did anyways,” Louis stated.

“Alright then?” Robin asked and looked at Harry with raised eyebrows.

Harry nodded, looking back at Louis with a slight smile. Louis felt ecstatic, leaning in and kissing at Harry’s dimples, only making the boy laugh again. Robin just moved to stand and wait for the boys to follow him.

The dishes would get done later.

*          *          *

Anne seemed happy, hugging Harry and murmuring something into his ear that made the curly haired boy smile. When she looked at Louis though, he gaze got steely. She stood from her seat on the couch and excused herself, looking at Louis quickly and tilting her head as if asking him to follow. The Doncaster boy did, trailing confusedly behind Harry’s mum after giving a mumbled excuse. As he rounded the corner of the hallway he was suddenly pulled into one of the rooms.

“Anne? Anne what’s going on?” Louis asked.

The woman was pacing the room, her arms crossed. “That’s my baby out there.”

Louis nodded, “Yes, and I love him.”

“Good. You had damn well better love him,” Anne growled.

Louis was baffled; Anne had never treated him like this before. “Anne, what-”

She stopped right in front of Louis, pointing a finger up at him threateningly. “That boy is my whole world. He and his sister both mean more to me than you could ever imagine, and if you hurt him I will kill you.”

“Anne,” Louis laughed, but the woman glared furiously.

“Kill, Louis, not hurt. Do you hear me? If you love him you had better show him every day, tell him every chance you get, and make him the happiest damn boy in the world. He deserves the best, and you had better be ready to give it to him.”

“Anne I-”

“Have the two of you discussed sex?” Anne interrupted.

Louis blushed furiously, “I- um…”

Anne’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god, at least tell me the two of you were protected.”

Louis’ eyes widened too and he dropped his gaze to the floor, trying to look anywhere but at Harry’s mum. “Um…”

“Louis William Tomlinson, you had unprotected sex with my son?”

Louis couldn’t take it anymore. “Anne! Please! I love Harry so much, I would never hurt him. I’ve been tested; I have no diseases I can transmit to him. I’ve never stopped telling him I love him since the day I admitted it to him. I know he deserves the best, and I can only hope that I am good enough for him, because I know he’s too good for me. I’m sorry if you don’t want us to be together, but there’s absolutely no way I am letting him get away from me now that I have him. I will never push him away; I will only ever keep my arms open for him. I try my hardest to show him how much I care, even at dinner I was holding his hand under the table because he wasn’t ready to tell you yet, but I still wanted to be close to him. I- I… Anne?”

The woman had turned away from Louis, her shoulders hunched, and Louis hesitantly took a step closer to her.

“Anne?” He tried again.

“Okay,” Anne murmured.

“Okay?”

Anne faced Louis again then, her eyes wet with tears and she pulled him into a tight hug. Louis was dumbstruck, not sure how to handle the woman wrapped around him. He patted at her back with confusion, and she laughed.

“Okay,” she repeated. “I’m sorry about this Louis. I didn’t mean to be so harsh, but I needed to know you loved my baby. I know you take care of him, have been taking care of him, but I just needed to know you would love him too.”

Louis smiled softly, “How could I not love him, Anne? He’s so perfect.”

She smiled and wiped her fingers beneath her eyes. “I know. And you saying that is why I know you’re good enough. You deserve someone perfect; you’re one of the few that would treat perfect right.”

Louis chuckled and nodded, moving to hug the older woman again. “Sorry about the unprotected sex thing.”

Anne laughed loudly, “No, you’re right. I know you wouldn’t do it if you weren’t healthy to do it. And my only kid I need to really worry about that with is Gem ‘cause she can get pregnant. Oh! Will you and Harry want kids? You could always adopt and-”

“Anne!” Louis’ cheeks were beginning to hurt with how wide he was smiling. “Harry and I have only just become a couple. I think we need a few years to decide if we want kids or not. But I promise, when we decide, you will be the first to know what we want.”

“Good!” Anne stepped back and just smiled up at Louis.

“What?”

“You’re dating my baby,” Anne murmured. “My baby is in love. Oh, what am I gonna do now?”

Louis put a reassuring hand on Anne’s shoulder. “Exactly what you have been: be an amazing mother.”

Anne chuckled and nodded.

“Come on then, yeah? They’re probably wondering where we’ve gone off to,” Louis suggested.

As if on cue they heard Harry’s voice calling softly for Louis. “Boo?”

Louis laughed and moved to the door and peaked out, catching Harry by surprise. “Looking for me lovely?”

Anne stayed quiet as Harry and Louis spoke, just smiling to herself when she saw Louis lean out a little further to give Harry a kiss.

“Have you seen my mum?” Harry asked when Louis pulled away.

“Oh! Um, I haven’t actually. Maybe go check the kitchen again? I’ll go with you,” Louis volunteered.

“Alright,” Harry took Louis’ offered hand and as they left Louis pulled the door closed so Anne could sneak away once they were gone.

Anne bit her lip and smiled at the way Louis even protected her. She knew he would take good care of her son.

*          *          *

That night Harry was lying next to Louis in his old room, the small bed hardly holding the both of them, but Harry didn’t mind. The other boys had made a fuss about the two sharing a room, Niall making inappropriate comments that made Harry blush, but Anne had said she didn’t mind. Harry had seemed a little surprised, but smiled and didn’t push the topic any further.

Harry was actually the first of the two boys to make any sort of move. “Boo,” he whispered while throwing a leg over Louis’.

“Hmm?” Louis turned into the younger boy and ran his hand down to Harry’s hip.

“Thank you again for bringing me home, for helping me with Robin and mum.”

“You’re welcome Harold,” Louis smirked and squeezed his fingers tighter against Harry’s hip when the younger boy rolled slowly against him. “Haz… we shouldn’t…”

Harry rolled onto his back, pulling Louis on top of him and whining at the back of his throat. “Everyone else is in bed too. Just wanna feel you Boobear.”

Louis was surprised with the younger boy’s urging, Harry hadn’t been nearly as forward lately. It made Louis smile and he dipped down to brush his lips across Harry’s. The younger boy moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders, keeping him close when Harry pulled back to rub their cheeks together.

“Harry,” Louis murmured as he ground his hips down.

Harry gasped, his own hips tilting up against Louis’. He had his thighs spread wide with Louis perched between them, their hard lengths rubbing together through their boxers. The duvet they had pulled over themselves slipped down Louis’ back when he pushed up to his forearms and rolled his hips again. Harry was panting softly below the older boy and Louis smiled down at him.

“What do you want Haz?” Louis asked.

“This,” Harry choked out. His hands slipped down to Louis’ bum and urged him to move again. “Don’t stop, please.”

Louis instantly let his spine curl and rocked forward slowly, moving back and forth a few times to make a delicious friction between them. Harry made soft high-pitched noises at the back of his throat and held Louis tighter. Louis let out a groan as his control slipped with each of Harry’s little mewls. He dropped his head to the younger boy’s shoulder and wrapped an arm under Harry’s lower back to pull the younger boy against him. Louis steadied himself on one arm and began to move faster, rutting back and forth with more power, his and Harry’s lengths grinding tightly together.

The older boy wanted badly to feel Harry skin to skin, but even the younger boy knew that wouldn’t be the best idea. Louis’ conversation with Anne about unprotected sex was also a good deterrent for the older boy, despite the woman’s insistence later that she understood. Louis shook that conversation from his head and focused on the whimpering boy below him.

Harry gripped Louis’ back tightly, moving his own hips in sync with the older boy, and wrapping his legs loosely around Louis’ waist. His nails scraped over Louis’ shoulder blades and towards his ribs, down his back and stopping just above the waistband of Louis’ Top Man boxers. Harry pressed his fingertips into the dip of Louis’ lower back, and let out a soft groan as the older boy moved against him.

Louis nibbled lightly at Harry’s collarbone, sucking a dark red mark to the surface. “Mine,” Louis growled.

Harry let out a broken laugh that ended in a gasp of pleasure. “Yours Loubear… All yours.”

Louis yanked Harry closer still; his arm staying hooked around Harry’s waist, and circled his hips in a rough grind. Harry threw his head back and bit his lip to stop the moan that would have escaped his lips. His toes were curling and he could feel the tight coiling in his lower belly that only Louis could make him feel now.

“L-Lou… Louis…” Harry whimpered.

The older boy covered his mouth with him, the kiss hard but sweet as Louis licked into Harry’s mouth and tasted the mint toothpaste they had both used. Louis moved faster, letting Harry’s release build up rather than holding him back to last longer. He wanted to see Harry fall apart in his arms.

“It’s alright love,” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear when he pulled away from the younger boy’s lips. “It’s alright.”

Harry began to tremble, his breathing ragged, and when he finally felt the last bit of control snap he cried out. Louis’ lips were quickly covering his again, drinking up the sounds of Harry’s release. The younger boy shook and closed his eyes tight as Louis continued to push against him. It wasn’t long before Louis was biting Harry’s lip harder than usual, his own release claiming him.

Both of them stilled against each other, panting heavily as they realized their boxers were soaked in the fronts. Louis laughed first, a deep throaty chuckle as he nuzzled into Harry’s damp curls. Harry was next, curling into Louis’ chest when they turned back on their sides, and letting out a weak giggle against the older boy’s skin.

“You okay love?” Louis asked.

“Mm…mhm. Better than okay Boo.”

Harry didn’t even try helping when Louis cleaned them up, the older boy slipping off the bed and pulling both of their wet boxers off their bodies. He used a dry flannel to wipe the stickiness away from their skin and rummaged in his own bag to produce two new pairs of boxers. He slipped one on Harry despite the younger boy not moving, and climbed back onto the bed with his own pair firmly in place as well. Harry cuddled close to him and let out a contented sigh.

“Thank you,” Harry mumbled.

Louis kissed the top of Harry’s curly head. “You keep thanking me love, but I feel like I should be thanking you.”

Harry sighed heavily again and relaxed further into Louis’ arms. He was nearly asleep when he heard a shrill ringing. Louis cursed and fumbled with his phone on the bedside table for a moment.

“Hello?” He asked curtly.

…

“Simon? Yes we’re at…”

…

“Right now? Everyone’s…”

…

“What’s the matter Si?”

…

“What? You are management! Why can’t you move the meeting to…”

…

Louis huffed and nodded absently. “Okay.”

…

“Okay.”

…

“Yes I understand Uncle Si. We’ll be there soon. We’re leaving now.”

…

“Yeah you too. Bye.” Louis hit the end button and flopped back down on the mattress with a frustrated moan. “We need to head back for an emergency meeting.”

“What’s going on?” Harry asked.

“Don’t know yet. Uncle Si wouldn’t tell me, but he made it sound pretty urgent.”

“Okay, let’s wake everyone up then. At least I got to spend time with my mum for a little bit.”

“I’m sorry love,” Louis murmured.

“’S okay,” Harry pecked their lips together quickly.

When they were all in the car, Liam was driving. Harry was already asleep against Louis’ side, and when the older boy glanced over the curly head lying on his chest he smiled. Niall was in the same position on Zayn’s chest. The Bradford boy caught Louis’ gaze and he smiled too. He held the blond closer and laid a soft kiss to the nape of Niall’s neck. Niall stirred just slightly, but murmured happily and moved closer to Zayn before falling still again.

Louis settled back in his seat and held Harry tighter as well. Maybe the meeting wouldn’t be that bad.

*          *          *

They arrived at the management building just as the sky was lighting up with the dawn. Harry and Niall had slept the entire way back, and when Zayn and Louis tried to wake them up they were less than coherent. Niall even requested that Zayn carry him, but the Bradford boy just laughed and gave the blond whispered promises of an early breakfast. Harry leaned heavily on Louis, rubbing at his eyes to try and clear the fog as they all made their way into the building and towards the elevator.

Liam looked exhausted and Louis nudged his shoulder with his fist. Liam glanced at him and tried to smile.

“What’s up mate?” Liam asked.

“Thanks for driving,” Louis said softly. “I can drive on the way back if you’d like.”

Zayn laughed, “Not bloody likely. You’d pro’ly break the damn car.”

Louis tried to kick at the younger boy’s shin, but Zayn just laughed again and moved away. Niall huffed in irritation, still trying to wake up, and crowded closer to the darker boy. Louis calmed down when Harry feathered his lips against the older boy’s neck.

“You okay love?’ Louis asked.

He could see Harry’s smile as the younger boy nodded and let his head drop down onto Louis’ shoulder.

“Alright then,” Louis murmured. They were nearly to their stop. “Bloody management, always got to have the highest office, yeah?”

Liam snorted. “Yeah.”

The elevator dinged and jerked to a stop, the doors sliding open slowly. All the boys piled out of the metal box and were greeted by Simon, who didn’t look at all happy.

“Hello boys,” the man nodded to them. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

“What’s this all about Si?” Louis asked.

Simon’s face darkened. “We should go talk to the rest of management. They have something they want to propose to you, and I’ll have you know that it wasn’t my bloody idea.”

“’S bad then?” Liam tried.

“Not for you Liam,” Simon sighed as he stopped in front of a set of double doors. “This is about Harry and Louis.”

Harry’s head popped up at that, his green eyes wide. “What about us?”

“Just remember that I didn’t want this okay? I had no hand in their decision, but as this has become a joint management, its majority rules,” Simon frowned angrily again.

All the boys were silent as Simon opened the doors and led them in. There was a large black table in the center of the room, chair lined up around it, most of which were occupied by the men and women that managed the band’s publicity. There were five empty seats at one end, and another empty chair at the table head.

Simon went and took the sole seat before motioning for the boys to sit as well. “Let’s get this over with.”

The boys took their seats, Louis and Harry, Zayn and Niall, seated side by side with Liam in the middle of the two pairs. Harry worried at his bottom lip as it seemed like all eyes were on him before passing over to Louis. The older boy confirmed Harry’s suspicion when he moved to grip Harry’s hand in his, and every head turned to follow the action.

A younger woman with long blond hair cleared her throat. “Boys, it has recently come to our attention that you have entered into a relationship.”

Louis nodded. “That’s right.”

Another person spoke up, this time an older man with spectacles perched on the end of his nose. “As you know, the majority of this band’s fan base is young ladies that thrive on the fantasy of dating you boys.”

Harry frowned, “Uh… is this relevant?”

The older man frowned. “Yes, Mr. Styles, it is. The success of this band is based on fans like that continuing to thrive on that fantasy.”

“So what are you saying?” Louis asked.

The blond spoke up again, “We are saying that there is a very high probability that young ladies like that will no longer be a part of the fan base if they were to discover that two of the members were suddenly dating.”

Simon scoffed quietly, covering the sound with a faked cough. “I’ve tried to push the fact that there is also a fan base that is completely supportive of this type of relationship.”

Louis sat back in his chair and gripped Harry’s hand tighter. “This type. Meaning male. Gay.”

A few of the older members of management sneered.

“We aren’t saying they wouldn’t support any specific sexual orientation Simon,” the man with glasses barked out. “We are saying that they wouldn’t like to know that two of the boys are no longer available, let alone because they are with each other.”

“I wasn’t available,” Liam spoke up.

“What?” The blond woman snapped to attention.

Simon smirked.

Liam sat forward. “If you’re basing your argument on us losing fans because Harry and Louis are no longer single, why wasn’t this made a problem when I was dating Danielle?”

Louis smirked too before catching Liam’s phrasing. He turned to the younger boy. “Was?”

Liam flushed when he looked at Louis. “I didn’t want to say anything.”

All the boys turned to Liam with concerned eyes, but he waved them off.

“That’s not what I’m trying to get at here,” he said firmly. “You lot are trying to make excuses.”

A new voice spoke up, a sleeker looking man, younger. “If you want it straight- as it should be- then yes.” The man sent a look of disgust towards Louis, who still held Harry’s hand in his own. “We don’t want to advertise a gay relationship. It will ruin the image of this band.”

Harry looked stricken, his fingers falling away from Louis’ as he stood from his chair and set his hands on the table. “The image of this band was created by us and that man right there,” Harry pointed to Simon. “All we have ever tried to do was be honest with our fans, and now you’re saying we should hide something because the lot of you don’t agree with our sexual orientation?”

Louis couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He hadn’t seen this side of Harry in a long time, all of the boy’s illnesses and uncertainty hiding his cheeky, and even fiery, nature. Louis’ heart swelled with pride as he watched the younger boy speak out.

“We haven’t even discussed the possibility of making our relationship known to the fans yet, and you’re already shooting us down,” Harry nearly growled.

The man younger man seethed, glaring furiously at Harry. “There is no possibility of you making this known to the fans. That’s exactly why we organized this emergency meeting.”

“Excuse me?” Louis asked roughly.

The man smirked darkly. “We have all agreed to give you boys two choices.”

“Not all of us you twat,” Simon snapped.

The man ignored Simon, though he threw an irritated look in the older man’s direction. “Harry and Louis either break up and never tell the fans, or one of them leaves the band.”

“What?!” The shouted question was chorus of all five boys’ voices.

“What the hell kind of options are those?” Louis demanded.

“You can’t just force us to break up!” Harry shouted.

“Oh, and since the two of you live in a shared flat, it would be best if one of you moves out as well,” the man glanced absently down at his nails, searching the perfectly manicured cuticles for imperfections he knew weren’t there.

“Simon, come on,” Louis tried.

“If one of them has to leave de band, I’m leavin’ too,” Niall’s small voice finally sounded.

The room fell completely silent.

“What?” The blond woman asked incredulously.

Niall looked at the woman in disgust. “You daft? I said I’d leave. It’d be me own fuckin’ choice. No stoppin’ me.”

“Language Ni,” Liam’s voice was thready as he scolded the boy out of habit.

A slow smile spread across Zayn’s face as he looked at the determination in the small blond Irishman’s eyes. “Same for me,” he spoke up.

Harry and Louis listened in shock as Liam too gave his word that he would follow them if they had to leave. A number of the management member’s looked baffled, but a small portion of them looked triumphant, Simon included.

“That’s not one of the options,” the man tried. His zeal was beginning to fade under uncertainty.

Louis laughed, a small burst of air followed by another, and then another. “You just don’t get it do you?” He asked through his cackling.

The man looked infuriated.

“This here is a family,” Louis explained. “None of us are leaving the others.”

“Fine!” The man stood and slammed his hands down on the table’s shiny surface.

Louis stopped laughing.

“If none of you will leave the band, then the only other option is to end this ridiculous relationship,” he spat.

“No,” Harry said firmly. “Like I said before, we weren’t planning on telling the fans just yet anyways.”

“What do you suggest Harry?” Simon smiled at the curly haired boy.

Harry flushed as he was put on the spot. “Well we can keep it quiet for now.”

“The fans will know,” the man just wouldn’t stop. “You two even live together. The paps are everywhere too. If they see you being even slightly more romantic towards one another, the rumours are just going to start right back up again.”

“We dealt with it before,” Harry urged.

“By keeping the two of you apart, yes,” the blond woman chipped in again.

Harry didn’t know what else to say.

They were right of course, all the talk of Larry Stylinson having only died down once management had limited their public contact, but Harry didn’t want to have to admit that. Especially now that it was all true.

He and Louis had finally been able to admit their love to each other, but these damn suits were going to try and force them to take it all back.

Pretend it never happened.

“So we try to stay apart still,” Louis offered.

“This isn’t a counter offer,” the man ground out.

“Yeah mate, it is,” Louis countered.

The man grumbled darkly and Louis smirked as the man made his distaste of Louis’ sass known.

“Harry and I have been able to show that we can keep ourselves in check, especially in the public eye. So we just keep doing it. You can’t make us leave the band, or else there will be no band. So the only option left is for you to listen to us for once,” Louis let his eyes harden. “We will manage our private relationship on our own. No exception. But for the sake of the _fans_ ,” Louis spoke pointedly, “I think we can manage to keep our hands off each other while on stage or out in public to keep up appearances.”

Simon laughed. “I think I can accept that option.”

“It wasn’t a damn option!” The younger man shouted.

“Sounds like a pretty good one to me,” Simon deadpanned.

The boys smiled, and Harry sat down again beside Louis.

“How about this,” Simon started, “management can keep an eye on how things go on stage and for public events, while you boy’s handle the rest.”

“That’s not enough,” the younger man cut in. “What if the paps catch them together? What then?”

Simon sighed, looking exasperated. “Management can only go so far, but maybe we can limit the amount of social appearances the two of them have together.”

Harry’s heart sank at that, “What, like our dates?”

The younger man snarled, “There shouldn’t even be any dates. This is not what we agreed on.”

“You’re right,” Simon admitted, “because we didn’t agree on a bloody thing.”

A few of the other management members around the table nodded, but not many of them.

“We can minimize public activity if we need to,” Louis offered. “We still have our flat.”

“What, so you can just shag all day? Disgusting,” the man breathed.

Harry felt his gut clench at the dig.

“That’s enough!” Simon roared.

Harry gasped and shot his hand out to grip Louis’. The older boy gripped Harry’s hand back hard, and all the other boys sat back in their chairs.

Simon was rarely this angry.

“I may have been able to let it slide that we would keep this from the fans, but blatant insults to these boys is not acceptable,” Simon stated firmly. He turned to the boys, “I think you lot can go now, I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you with this. We can further discuss the terms for publicity, but for now, just keep everything wrapped up tight. I need to have a few words with my colleague here.”

They all nodded and quickly left the room, hurrying into the elevator and riding it down to the ground floor. It wasn’t until they were all back in the car that Louis realized Harry was shaking. He turned held the younger boy close to his chest.

“You alright love?” He asked.

Harry nodded, frowning slightly. “Yeah, ‘m okay Boo.”

Louis didn’t really believe him, but he let it slide as he looked to the other boys in the car. “Thank you lot,” he murmured out so they could all hear.

“Nothin’ ta tank for lad,” Niall chirped.

“Yeah, Louis, you said it yourself, we’re family,” Zayn smirked.

“’S right,” Liam spoke firmly as he pulled out into traffic and drove in the direction of Harry and Louis’ flat.

Louis smiled to himself, and just held the curly haired boy to his chest a little tighter. “Love you,” he murmured into Harry’s soft hair.

Harry nuzzled into Louis’ neck. “Love you too.”

“Don’t worry about any of this okay? We can handle this.”

Harry nodded, but he couldn’t help the feeling of dread in his stomach. He didn’t want to be apart from Louis at all, but he knew he would have to if they were going to keep the band together. He was not looking forward to any sort of ground rules Simon was going to have to give them.

Louis seemed to sense his unease though, and put a finger under Harry’s chin to pull his face up. Without another word the older boy slotted their lips together, and Harry sighed.

Maybe everything would work out.

*          *          *

Harry felt miserable but, of course, he had a smile plastered to his face. It had been so long since he and Louis had been able to even touch in public. It helped that they still had their flat, their nights spent always full of cuddling and time together. Because when they were busy, they were anything but.

Together was a word they couldn’t even think about when they were in public, and now they were on tour.

Rules had been set though, and Harry had been right to feel some apprehension about what that would mean for them.

Rule number 1: No hand holding.

Harry was especially irked about that. Every time they were out, just exploring the new towns they were in, Harry had the urge to just reach out, to touch Louis and wrap his fingers around the smaller boy’s hand. But he couldn’t. There had only been two instances when he had slipped up, sliding his palm against Louis’ and things hadn’t wound up well. Louis had remembered, of course he had, and pulled his hand free of Harry’s.

The media had also had a nice time of making them out to be exactly what they were, but they were trying to hide it. Harry didn’t want to hide it, but damn it, he didn’t want to hide the hurt in his eyes when Louis had taken those steps away from him either. It was twice that Harry had slipped up, and twice that Louis had purposefully distanced himself from the younger boy.

Rule number 2: No touching during concerts.

That was a little easier to handle, all of the other boys also readily available to distract Harry from moving towards Louis. He always felt like it was gravity, his feet just carrying him to the sun of his universe, Louis William Tomlinson. And if he got too close, there were three obstacles that were there to try and stop him before he got burned by that sun.

Niall, Zayn, and Liam were getting better at it too, keeping Harry a few steps away and pushing him across the stage before he noticed why. Those three had been a lot closer since the meeting with management, always spending their time together when they got the chance. Harry wasn’t sure why, but he assumed Liam was just lonely after breaking up with Danielle and the other two had taken him in under their wings, in a matter of speaking. Liam was actually a lot more clingy than usual.

He had also taken a large brunt of the effort to help during concerts, always stepping between Harry and his desired location. He even took to blatantly tackling Harry down to the stage. It always seemed playful, especially to the audience, their laughs and screams of excitement enough to get Harry’s head back into focus. But he couldn’t help but glance over at Louis, wonder what he was thinking. Louis was never looking, was never paying attention. Not unless Liam had accidentally gotten too rough.

He was so much better at this, at acting like they weren’t together.

Or maybe he wasn’t acting.

Rule number 3: Always deny Larry during interviews.

They were always seated on opposite sides of the offered couch, as far away as possible with the other three pressed in tight between them. Harry supposed this was the easiest of the rules, as he tried not to speak unless the interviewer directed a question right at him. The others had always been raucous enough to distract.

It wasn’t until Louis started talking though, that Harry started getting uncomfortable. Why wouldn’t the interviewer ask the oldest of them all about the accusations that included him? Louis was quick, easily laughing away the rumors of Larry that were entirely true. At least in those moments he would sneak a glance over at Harry, give him a small apologetic look and go back to laughing like he always did.

Harry couldn’t help but remember their nights together then, wondering if Louis was just as sorry when they were cuddled together, wrapped around each other and fighting for sleep. The younger boy hadn’t been getting much sleep lately, but he would always stay by Louis’ side, holding tight to the older boy he felt was slipping away.

Rule number 4: Eleanor Calder.

She was an old friend of Harry’s from the bakery back in Cheshire. While they were on tour, she came to visit to give Harry some sweets made by the employees of the bakery that missed him. Harry had actually been pretty happy that day, enjoying all the notes and biscuits despite being too far to actually go and say thank you. But then management happened.

They really liked Eleanor, and pictures leaked pretty quickly from when Harry had introduced her to the rest of the band. He had been so happy for her to meet Louis because she knew. She was one of the few that knew, but management was quick to swoop in on the photos of her and Louis hugging in the café they had all met at.

And there she was, Louis’ new ‘girlfriend’.

Harry had tried to apologize profusely about what the media was saying, but El had been alright. She even tried to tell Harry that she was doing this for him, but Harry couldn’t feel much other than contempt when he started seeing all the photos of them going out together, acting the couple that Harry was actually a part of.

But still Harry smiled for the cameras and told them the great story of how he had brought the love birds together.

Rule number 5: Don’t be seen in public with Louis/Harry unless absolutely necessary for the band.

And so here Harry was, sitting alone in one of the coffee shops close to the hotel they were staying at. Paul was close, the hulking figure sitting in the corner opposite Harry with a newspaper in his hands. Harry had snuck out, but hadn’t been sneaky enough to shake the tail that was his security.

It was pretty close to midnight and Harry felt like an arse for dragging Paul along with him, despite having asked the larger man to stay behind. Harry just had to get away. He was supposed to be spending his night with Louis, but the older boy was currently out with rule number four, and hadn’t come back yet.

So Harry was out too, but instead of a girl hanging off his arm, he had a white chocolate mocha Frappuccino held between the palms of his hands. He had pulled the domed lid off and dipped his finger into the whipped cream before bringing it to his lips. He wasn’t really interested in drinking the damned coffee anyways, his body already feeling jittery enough from lack of sleep; he didn’t need to add caffeine to the problem. Even if the amount of caffeine in the little cup of sugar was minimal, at least he could enjoy the fluffy goodness that was the whipped topping. And he liked the way the cold chill of the blended drink travelled through his fingers.

 The door opened and a jingle of noise sounded.

Harry glanced up and wanted to frown, but instead did as he always did and plastered that damned smile across his lips.

Rule number 6: Don’t, under any circumstances, let the relationship affect the fans.

The two girls were practically vibrating with excitement. Paul put his newspaper down and stood to move to Harry’s side. The younger boy let him do it, not really wanting to deal with the fans anyways, but the girls quickly made their way over to him. They stood a few feet away, not daring to come any closer and Harry greeted them with a nod.

“Harry, you’re Harry Styles,” one of the girls stated. Her voice was like a toy, high pitched and too small for her tall frame.

Harry nodded again, “That I am, love.”

The girl let out a small squeak of excitement and fanned her face.

“Wh-what are you doing here?” The other girl asked.

Harry ducked his head down, his dimples showing for the girls, and he brought another finger full of whipped cream to his mouth. “Came for the coffee.”

Paul snorted as the girls fell against each other as if they might fall over just from hearing Harry’s voice. For a long minute the girls just looked at him, making the younger boy actually feel a bit uncomfortable, but eventually one of them pulled a small digital camera out of her bag and the other held up her phone.

“Can we, you know, take a picture with you?” Barbie voice asked.

Harry let out an almost inaudible sigh, but stood to his feet. The girls gasped again, his height of 5’11” making him hulk over the two girls, but they seemed to grow even more excited.

“Sure loves, just a few though, ‘ve got to get back to the hotel,” Harry told them.

The girls nodded frantically and rushed towards him. Paul jumped back to his feet just in case, but Harry let the girls encircle his waist with their arms. They both extended their arms and soon Harry was being blinded by the flashes. They took more than just a few photos though, asking Harry to kiss their cheeks and pose with them separately and together again, before Paul finally stepped in.

“A’right ladies, ‘s time for the lad and I to get back. Enjoy yer evening,” he told them.

The girls pouted but Harry offered them another smile, actually feeling a little better despite their overzealous behavior. At least he knew that some people out there cared enough about him to be seen in public with him.

Harry wanted to kick himself at that thought though.

He shouldn’t be comparing two random fans to the one person he really wanted to be with. Louis actually knew him, knew what he liked and hated, what movies were his favorites and what foods he wanted to eat. The fans only knew him as a member of a band, an image on a screen, or now just a person they had met in a coffee shop.

Harry sighed, feeling the one bit of actual happiness slip out of his body. This might as well have been a rule on its own, the way Harry was feeling.

Rule number 7: Never be happy again.

*          *          *

When Harry got back to the hotel room, he just stood in front of his door for a few minutes. There was no noise from the other side, and he was almost positive that Louis was still out. Out with Eleanor. With someone that wasn’t Harry. They hadn’t had the chance to actually spend time together since the tour started, their only moments stolen in the confines of the tour bus, and the few short hours in which they were supposed to sleep.

Damn it, he missed his Boo.

Harry absently looked at his phone, his thumb hovering over the older boy’s name, but he didn’t even know if Louis would answer if he called. So instead of pressing the call button, Harry shoved his phone into his back pocket and went back down the hall. If he couldn’t spend time with Louis, maybe Niall would be up to hang out. The blond was usually up late playing FIFA anyways, and Harry could use a little reassurance from his friend.

Reaching the door, Harry reached up and knocked only as hard as he dared, not wanting to wake any other people in the adjoining rooms. Harry took a step back, hearing shuffling and cursing from the other side of the door, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the door was violently thrown open.

“WHAT? O-oh, Harreh,” Niall seemed surprised to see the younger boy before him.

Harry himself was surprised at the state of the Irishman. The blond was disheveled, his shirt on backwards as if he had just thrown it back on, his khaki shorts unbuttoned, and his hair sticking up at odder angles than usual. Niall’s face was also flush, his lips red and plump as if he had been snogging, and it all clicked for Harry.

 “Oh… um, Zayn’s with you I suppose,” Harry murmured.

Niall’s cheeks darkened further and he bit his lips. His eyes held Harry’s for a moment, making up his mind about something, before he took a step back and opened the door wider.

“Come on in Harreh, d’ere’s somethin’ you oughta know,” Niall told him. As Harry started to step forward Niall turned his head to look into the room again. “Oi! Gitcher selves decent. We’ve got comp’ny!”

Harry paused as he heard more shuffling and a few grumbles from further in the room, but Niall smiled and waved him in faster. The younger boy ducked in and kept his eyes on Niall for a moment. When he turned around through, finally fully in the room, Harry was more shocked than before.

“Harreh? Vas happenin’?” Zayn asked.

The Bradford looked just about as disheveled as Niall had, but what had really shocked Harry was yet another person in the room.

“You alright Haz?” Liam asked.

“Uh,” Harry started.

Liam blushed, catching the surprise in Harry’s eyes, and readjusted the shirt Harry was positive he had just pulled on.

“M-maybe I should go,” Harry said.

Niall’s hand clapped down on Harry’s shoulder. “No, don’ be like dat mate.”

Harry looked down at the blond. He could tell Niall was trying to be cool about it, but Harry saw more of it too. Niall was worried. The younger boy looked at Zayn and Liam on the bed and saw that they too were a little uncertain about how Harry was going to react to finding them all in such a state.

Harry sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and went to squeeze between Zayn and Liam on the bed. They easily accommodated the new addition, and seemed to relax a bit when he didn’t run from the room. Niall came to join them as well, choosing to sit on Liam’s lap as they all leaned back against the headboard.

“’M sorry I interrupted,” Harry murmured.

Zayn patted at Harry’s knee and gave him a small smile. “Don’ be sorry mate. Vas the matteh?”

“I just… I-” Harry couldn’t seem to get the words out. He was glad to have three of his friends there for him, but really he had only expected to speak with one of them. He already felt daft for the way he had been acting; he didn’t necessarily want to broadcast it to all of them at once.

“Haz,” Liam spoke softly.

Harry looked over to the brown eyed boy, and Liam was looking back. The curly haired lad could still see worry in the older boy’s eyes, and he tried to smile. He failed though.

“It’s about Lou,” Harry finally let out.

“Course Harreh,” Niall murmured. “’S ‘e still out wid ‘er?”

Harry finally felt his lips quirk up at the blond’s heavy accent. It had definitely gotten thicker since they had all known each other. “Yeah- well… I don’t know really. I was- I didn’t want to see. He was definitely out when I was havin’ a coffee with Paul not too long ago.”

“You hate coffee,” Zayn elbowed him.

Harry nodded. “I didn’t really drink it.”

The Bradford nodded and pulled a cigarette from a new pack just to stick it between his lips. He knew he couldn’t smoke in the hotel room, but Harry knew he just liked the habitual feel of it hanging from his mouth.

“Why are you so worried though, mate?” Zayn started again, the cigarette bobbing wildly. “We all know he loves you, and you love him too yeah?”

“Of course!” Harry defended quickly. He let out a strangled sound and brought his knees up to his chest so he could hide his face in them. “Of course I love him… but with Eleanor… he’s just… we don’t really get to spend time together any more. I’m worried he might not want to.”

The three lads were silent for a while, but Harry was too upset to lift his head up and face them. He could feel the bed jolt a few times as if they were waving their arms around, and eventually the small little tremors stopped and an arm landed on Harry’s shoulders. He was pulled sideways, and Harry let himself be pulled. His shoulders hit Niall’s warm chest and the blond enveloped him in a tight hug. Harry couldn’t help but think he was just being a bother, and Liam couldn’t be comfortable with Harry in Niall’s arms and Niall in Liam’s lap, but the curly haired lad didn’t want to move in any case.

It felt like it had been so long since he had had a proper cuddle.

He just wanted it to be with Louis though.

After a long moment pressed against Niall, Harry sniffled and pulled away. “Thanks mate. Guess I needed that.”

“We’re always ‘ere for ya lad,” Niall told him. “An’ you know that Lou wants ter spend time wid ya, all this management an’ rules business is ‘orse shit. We all know dat.”

“Language,” Liam muttered as usual.

Niall just leaned back into the bigger boy’s chest.

Harry shrugged. “That’s what it is though, yeah? A business. And I seem to be the only one that can’t really grasp that. I can’t just distance myself from him. I want to be with him all the time. I want to touch him, look at him, and go out with him in public. And I want to hold his damn hand! If that’s all I can get then I want it but I know I can’t even have that much.”

The curly haired boy wiped furiously at the wetness he felt beneath his eyes. He didn’t want that, if he was going to tell his friends everything he wanted but couldn’t have, he was damn well going to control this one thing. He was not going to cry about it. Not right now. It had been too long since he had felt anything other than weak, and he was getting tired of it.

He dug his heels into the mattress and scotched to the edge of the bed, kicking his feet off the end and pushing up to stand.

“I’m sorry guys,” he started, “I should just go back to my room. Maybe…yeah, I’ll go see if he’s back yet.”

Niall and Zayn nodded, wanting to give Harry his space, but Liam gently set the blond down between them and moved to the end of the bed as well.

“Let me walk you Haz,” he said softly.

Harry nearly wanted to laugh. It was only a hallway after all, but he knew Liam wanted to talk, so he was going to let him. It was the least he could do after interrupting…whatever they had been doing. He nodded and waved to the other two who gave weak smiles in return. Spinning around, the curly haired boy made his way back to the door and quickly made his exit, Liam close on his heels.

When they were a decent ways away from the room, Liam’s fingers found Harry’s arm and pulled him to a stop. Harry turned to him then, facing him, but keeping his gaze low. Liam was quiet for a moment, his eyebrows drawn together in concern, and Harry leaned back against a blank slate of the wall.

“Haz…” Liam started, but didn’t seem to be able to continue. He bit his lip and scrubbed a hand across the shaved side of his hair.

“Just say it Li,” Harry murmured. “Please.”

The older boy sighed, but looked up at Harry a little more assuredly. “I’m sorry.”

Harry nodded. He had very well been expecting that. “’S not your fault L-”

“No, no. Not about Louis,” Liam rushed out. He waved a hand back in the direction they had just come, back towards the room. “I’m sorry about that.”

Now Harry was baffled. “W-Why would you be sorry about that. Liam, I’m certainly not one to judge about that kind of thing. Alright?”

Liam choked out a short laugh. “I’m not worried about you judging the type of relationship Haz.”

Harry huffed out a heavy breath. “Then what the hell is this all about?”

“Harry,” Liam started again, for the first time using the younger lad’s actual name, rather than a nickname. “It wasn’t exactly too long ago that I walked in on you and Louis in a much more compromising position.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, not sure where this was going.

“I just- When you and Louis sat me down about it, you were honest about it. And yeah, you couldn’t very well have hidden anything. I get that. But I wasn’t honest with you.” Liam sighed and looked down at his bare feet. “I told you all I wanted was Dani, but I think we all knew that was a shit lie.”

Harry’s eyes widened at that, but the older boy continued.

“I don’t think even I wanted to admit it, but Louis called me out. I should have told you both right then that I _did_ want to be with Niall.”

“But it’s not just Niall,” Harry spoke softly.

Liam nodded. “Exactly. I think that may have been a bit of the problem. I knew Zayn liked Niall, and I knew Niall liked Zayn… but neither really knew I liked them both. And liking them both has been fucking confusing as well.”

“Language,” Harry smirked.

The older boy smiled at that, and nodded. “Everyone sees me as Daddy Direction, and yeah, I’m protective. That doesn’t make it any easier when I want to do… things to my mates.”

“Shag,” Harry smirked again. “The term is shag, Liam.”

“Look,” Liam said firmly. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry I haven’t been honest with you, or even Louis. Hell, the whole band. I kept it a secret that I broke up with Danielle. Then I kept it a secret that I had found not one, but two people that I am now in a relationship with. And they are _in the band_.”

“It’s alright mate,” Harry tried, but Liam continued again.

“The one thing that’s not really a secret is that Louis and I have been pretty close, and I know it’s been a little weird with you and me since the beginning of it all because of that. I never meant to make you feel like he and I were together Harry. Clearly I was interested in a few others. But… I just…I wanted you to know that I’m sorry.”

Harry had dropped his gaze, finding great interest in the tattered points of his old brown boots, but when Liam stopped he looked up. He pushed off from the wall, just kind of standing there for a moment, and Liam watched him warily. The younger lad let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding and finally made his feet move.

His arms wrapped around Liam’s shoulders and tugged the older boy to his chest. Liam let out a small noise of surprise, but let his arms circle Harry’s waist and they stayed like that for a long moment. Harry pushed his nose into Liam’s shoulder and smirked when he could smell Niall’s cologne and Zayn’s cigarettes.

“’S okay Liam,” Harry mumbled against the older boy’s shirt.

“Y-yeah?” Liam pulled back enough to look up into the taller boy’s green eyes.

Harry smiled and nodded. “Yeah, Li. You’ve got nothing to be sorry for mate. I promise you that.”

Liam looked at him hard for a moment, but eventually nodded and took a step back. “Well, I guess I had better get back then.”

Harry laughed, his dimples showing, and he pushed lightly at Liam’s shoulder. “Yeah mate, you’ve got two hot lads to take care of now.”

“Hey,” Liam pointed a threatening finger at him, and it wasn’t very threatening. “I’m the only one to call ‘em hot, yeah?”

Harry laughed again and nodded. “Yeah.”

They both smiled at each other before Liam finally turned round and started on his way back to the hotel room they had come from. Harry just watched him, baffled and happy all at once. Shaking his head, he turned to find his own door again, and this time he didn’t pause, but went right in.

He wanted to see if Louis was back.

*          *          *

Louis checked his phone again. Usually Harry would have texted or called him by now if he wasn’t back yet. But he hadn’t even gotten a tweet. He sighed and sat back in his chair. Eleanor was chattering away with some girl she seemed to know, and Louis was getting bored. They had been out for hours and he just wanted to go to bed, and he wanted to find Harry there.

He tapped at his screen for a few moments before pulling up a new message.

**To Hazza 1:27 a.m.**

_Are you still awake love?_

Immediately his phone vibrated in his hand.

**From Hazza 1:27 a.m.**

_I miss you Boo._

 

Louis bit his lip. He hadn’t been expecting that exactly. Just before he could type back an ‘I miss you too’ though, Eleanor was slipping her hand into his, pulling Louis out of the booth seat. He looked around for the girl she had been talking to, but she seemed to have disappeared.

 

“C’mon Louis, let’s have some fun yeah? We haven’t done anything but sit around,” Eleanor whispered in his ear.

 

Louis frowned. “We went shopping, and we’ve been at this club for the last hour El. It’s late. I want to go back.”

 

Eleanor pouted, wrapping her arms around Louis’ waist. “I just want to dance Louis. Can’t we dance?”

 

“El, come on,” Louis tried. “You know none of this is real.”

 

The girl tightened her arms around Louis though, and leaned in to whisper to him again. “What about the paps? They haven’t even seen us out yet. I’m just trying to help Louis.”

 

She had a point. Louis paused, looking down at his phone as it vibrated in his hand again. Eleanor covered it though, taking it from his hand and pushing it into his back pocket.

 

“Just one dance Louis, then we can be seen leaving the club together,” she smiled.

 

Louis sighed, nodding wearily, and let her lead him out into the mesh of bodies that were already swaying with the beat of the music. She kept her hand in his when she twirled around to face him again, moving with him as he half-heartedly started to move with the music as well. He closed his eyes after a moment, wishing he was with Harry, and pulled Eleanor in close, wishing she were the one he really wanted for just a split second.

 

It would feel so good to just hold Harry like this in public. Hell, it would be nice to just look at him without having to think about what the fans would think, what the tabloids would say about them next.

 

So Louis held Eleanor close and spun around with her, making her laugh against his chest, and let a little of himself go. He wasn’t even really aware of what was going on around him then, the loud music turning into a hum, and the vibration of other people dancing only barely registering through Louis’ feet. He just kept moving, kept dancing. Sweat beaded on his forehead, his hair mussing in the front, and he breathed out a little heavier.

 

Eleanor moved with him, laughing and smiling, dancing. But then she was patting at Louis’ chest, her lips spread wide in a happy smile, and the older boy tried to focus in on her. He had felt so lost in his thoughts about Harry.

 

“Alright, alright,” she laughed, “you’ve proper tired me out now.”

 

Louis laughed too, wiping a hand across the back of his neck as she lead them back to the booth they had been seated at.

 

“Just let me grab my purse and we can go on back,” she shouted to him over the music.

 

He just nodded and let her hand slip from his for a moment before it was back and they were moving their way through the crowd to the door. Eleanor instantly lagged behind, hiding behind Louis as they exited the door, and Louis was grateful. The moment they were out of the door lights were flashing in Louis’ face, a crowd of paparazzi swarming towards them. Louis just worked his way through though, tugging Eleanor’s hand behind him until he was able to make it to the car they had waiting for them.

 

Pulling open the door, he let Eleanor in first, and then slid in beside her after turning to give a small wave to the cameras. He at least had to do that. When he sat down though, he told the driver to take the girl beside him home first.

 

They sat in silence for a while, both just looking out their windows until the car pulled up in front of the hotel Eleanor had been staying at. The girl unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to give Louis a quick peck on the cheek.

 

“Thanks Loubear,” she hummed happily. “Promise I won’t keep you as late next time. I know you’ve got Harry to get back to.”

 

Louis frowned as he remembered the text he had gotten from Harry just before Eleanor had distracted him. He smiled to her though, before she got out of the car, and grunted loudly when the door was closed behind her. He had completely forgotten that Harry had texted him back. He arched up in his seat to pull his phone from the back pocket of his jeans, and when he unlocked the screen he was shocked.

 

**5 New Messages**

He clicked on the list option, and his heart sank a little as he read each one.

 

**From Hazza 1:28 a.m.**

_Will you be coming back soon? I want to see you._

 

**From Hazza 1:39 a.m.**

_I can stay up to wait for you. Are you on your way back yet?_

 

**From Hazza 1:59 a.m.**

_Is everything okay? Haven’t heard from you in a while._

 

**From Hazza 2:00 a.m.**

_Sorry, sorry. Being stupid. See you when you get back?_

 

**From Hazza 2:37 a.m.**

_I love you._

 

The last one had probably been sent right as Louis and Eleanor had walked out of the club. Louis slumped against the seat and asked the driver to go a little faster back towards the hotel. He wanted to send a reply message, but he could only hope that Harry was trying to get some sleep rather than actually staying up for him. He hated when the younger boy waited up for him, feeling terrible the next day when Harry could hardly keep his eyes open.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Louis was quick to undo his seat belt and hop out of the car. It was late enough that there weren’t any fans surrounding the hotel, and he easily slipped into the lobby. As he waited for the elevator to open though, he reread through the messages again, feeling worse and worse.

Harry had just wanted to see him, had sounded worried, and Louis hadn’t even responded. He really hoped the boy was sleeping. Louis didn’t want to see the hurt in Harry’s eyes, and he knew it would be there if the curly haired boy actually was awake.

The elevator pinged, doors opening, and Louis stepped in. The ride up to his floor felt much faster than it actually was. He hesitated when he walked off the elevator, biting his lip and adjusting his snapback over his messy hair before letting out a heavy breath and starting down the hall towards his room.

Louis tried to be quiet as he slid the key card into the door and turned the knob, but the room was completely dark when he slipped in. Frowning, the older boy pressed a button on his phone and used the glow of the screen to look around. His frown deepened and he moved to the bedside and turned on the lamp.

“Harry,” he murmured.

The younger boy was definitely asleep, but he had tried his best to stay up by the looks of things. The curly haired boy was curled up on top of the duvet, still fully dressed, and his fingers were curled around his phone. He held the thing close to his chest, and when Louis tried to pry it from his hand Harry whined in his sleep and held it tighter.

Louis ran his hands over his face, scrubbing at the stubble on his cheeks, before he tiptoed away from the bed. It was only when he had closed himself in the bathroom that he let out the sigh that had been tugging at his lungs. He felt like such an arse. Shaking his head in frustration, Louis quickly undressed and showered before wrapping a towel around his hips and going back out into the room.

Harry hadn’t even moved.

Pulling on a pair of loose basketball shorts, Louis threw the towel haphazardly into one of the room’s chairs and moved to the bed again. As slowly as he could, he crawled onto the mattress behind the younger boy and lay down. Harry murmured sleepily, curling into himself a little tighter, and Louis reached out to turn the bedside lamp off before wrapping his arm around the younger boy’s waist.

Harry sighed, lazily pushed back against Louis’ chest, and settled back down.

Louis sighed too; finally feeling like everything might be alright. As long as he had Harry things would be good.

He nuzzled into Harry’s curls and kissed the nape of his neck.

“I love you too,” he murmured.

The younger boy relaxed a bit more in his arms, and Louis smiled tiredly. He held Harry tighter and let his eyes close, hoping he could catch a few hours of rest before having to wake up again. He at least knew they would have tomorrow to themselves. They didn’t have to leave the city until late in the evening and they didn’t have a concert either.

A free day.

Louis thought perhaps he would try to sneak Harry out somewhere nice.

Yeah, he thought to himself, Harry deserves something nice.

He pressed his forehead between the younger boy’s shoulder blades and let himself relax into sleep.

*          *          *

Harry groaned tiredly, balling his fists and rubbing at his eyes. He felt really warm, he realized, and that was a bit odd as he wasn’t beneath the duvet. He let out a heavy breath as he let his eyes crack open and his hands drop back down to the bed. There was a pleasant weight near his hips too, and when Harry glanced down, he couldn’t help the excited smile that stretched his lips.

The older boy’s tattooed arm was wrapped around him.

The younger boy twisted around happily, making Louis pull in a slow, heavy breath and let it out in his sleep. His arm tightened around Harry though, and the curly haired boy just took in the smaller boy’s appearance. Louis’ hair was a mess, sticking out in every which way, flattened on the side he was lying on, and his cheeks were dusted with thick stubble. His chest was bare, his tanned muscles leading down to his little tummy and veeing off at his waist.

He bit his lip as he looked at Louis, wanting to reach out and touch him, but knowing he might wake him up if he did. And the last text Harry had sent had been really late. Harry frowned. He had never gotten any texts back, and Louis had been the one to text him in the first place. The curly haired boy let out a sigh and simply nudged close to Louis’ chest. He would try to just be happy that Louis was back now.

Closing his eyes he was able to sleep a bit longer.

When he woke up again though, Louis was gone.

“Lou?” Harry sat up quickly.

There was no response. Harry searched for his phone, finding it on the bedside table, and clicked on the screen. Before he could go to the messages screen though, there was already a message waiting for him.

**From Boo 9:30 a.m.**

_Morning love went out to grab a cuppa. Don’t worry I’ll bring you one back as well. I’m sorry about last night, I lost track of time and didn’t want to risk waking you if you had been sleeping, which you were. You’re so pretty when you sleep, love. I’ll be back soon, and I want to take you somewhere. I love you._

 

Harry checked the time and saw that Louis had been gone for maybe twenty minutes. He bit his lip, trying half-heartedly to hide the curve of a smile that was starting on his mouth. He wondered what Louis had planned. They weren’t supposed to be seen out together. Would he invite the others as well?

Tapping on the screen of his phone for a moment, he quickly hit send and left his phone on the bed while he went to the bathroom to shower and change when he realized he hadn’t even gotten undressed to sleep.

**To Boo 9:53 a.m.**

_You’re pretty when you sleep too. I’ll see you when you get back. Hurry? <3_

Harry quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, scrubbing at his messy curls. He slipped his rings back on his fingers and gathered the pile of dirty clothes he had made, carrying them back into the room without bothering to cover himself with the towel.

He preferred to go without it anyways.

But he nearly had a heart attack.

“Morning love,” Louis smirked from his perch on the end of the bed.

The older boy had a white paper bag in one hand, and a cup of what Harry assumed to be his tea in the other. Harry had let out a yelp of surprise at seeing the older boy, the pile of clothes dropping from his hands.

“Morning Lou,” Harry managed, blushing when he realized he was simply standing there bare in front of the older boy.

*          *          *      

Louis smiled as he stood from where he had perched on the end of the bed, setting the items he had carried back for the younger boy on a nearby table, and moved to stand in front of the blushing boy. Harry let out a nervous laugh and hunched his shoulders, trying to hide, but Louis wasn’t going to allow that.

Wrapping his arm around the younger man’s waist, he pulled him closer, nuzzling up into the crook of his neck. “Morning,” he hummed again.

Harry seemed to relax a little more at the contact, sighing softly and leaning a little more against Louis’ chest. “Hi. I’m glad you’re back.”

The older boy’s arm tightened around Harry’s waist. “I’m sorry I’ve been away for so long.”

The younger boy felt his chest ache, but shook his head. “Don’t be sorry… Just…where did you want to go today? Were you going to invite the lads?”

“No,” Louis pulled back with a smirk. “It’ll just be us.”

“Just us? Like…” Harry bit his lip, feeling hopeful. “Like a date? A real date?”

Louis smiled wider, his eyes wrinkling at the edges, and he nodded. “Just like a real date.”

“What about management?” Harry asked.

“Don’t worry about them,” the older boy spoke softly.

Harry frowned. “How can I not?”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, lightly poking at Harry’s ribs before he got serious again. “They don’t matter love. Not anymore. All I care about is you and the lads. I’m not gonna let management get in the way of that anymore…Not when I see the way it hurts you.”

“But-”

“No,” Louis cut in. “No but’s love. Not about this. I won’t change my mind.”

The younger boy frowned a little deeper, leaning down to hide against Louis’ chest. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Louis ran his hands up and down Harry’s spine, drawing soothing circles there, and held him tight. “That’s the point love, I don’t want to lose you either. I will though, if I keep having to cover everything up, hiding how much you mean to me. It’s hurting you Hazza, and I won’t…I can’t let that happen anymore.”

Harry stared down into the older boy’s blue eyes. They were almost green like his sometimes, but always so distinctly Louis. And right in that moment they were definitely all Louis. Harry loved that, loved that he could see the light there that he thought they had lost. So he nodded.

“O-okay. Just…um, let me get dressed then and we can go?”

The older boy nearly whooped with excitement as he lifted up on his toes and captured the younger boy’s lips with his own.

“Alright love, I’ll go and tell the other boys that we’ll be out for the day so they don’t come looking for us, and then I’ll be back and we can go,” Louis spoke excitedly.

Harry smiled, but called out just as Louis reached the door. “They’re all together you know?”

“What, in the same room then?” Louis asked.

“Well yes,” the younger boy smiled, deciding to let Louis figure out the whole truth on his own. “In Niall’s room last I checked.”

“Thanks, love,” Louis chirped, “saves me some running around.”

Harry just smiled as he pulled on a pair of tight black briefs, covering himself for the sake of letting Louis open the door and traipse away. He had watched the older boy go, finally feeling like he could breathe a little easier. Harry probably never would have admitted it aloud, but he had been so scared he really was losing Louis to everything else around them. To the worry of the paps, to Eleanor.

But now Louis seemed determined to make things better. And that made Harry happier than he could have thought.

The curly haired boy tugged on a pair of his tightest skinny jeans, the knees having rips in them, but he didn’t mind. He wasn’t sure what shirt to wear though, so he rummaged around in his luggage for a few minutes before deciding on a black button up. It was a date after all; why not get a little more dressed up than usual? He did however compromise and tie a bandana around his forehead, catching the still drying curls on top of his head and reining them in.

On his way out of the hotel room he slipped on his new boots, frowning a bit because they weren’t as well-worn as his old ones had been, and grabbed his room key to slip into his back pocket with his other keys.

**To Boo 10:37 a.m.**

_I’m dressed and ready, see you in the lobby?_

**From Boo 10:39 a.m.**

_Why didn’t you tell me about the lads??!! I’m scarred for life Harreh! For life!_

Harry laughed as he came to a stop in the center of the lobby and tapped away at his phone.

 

**To Boo 10:40 a.m.**

_I did say they were all together. Already down in the lobby. Hurry down?_

**From Boo 10:41 a.m.**

_Cheeky Hazza. I’ll be down in just a bit <3_

Harry smiled again, tucking his phone into his pocket. Looking around though, his smile faded and was replaced by worry. The entire front of the hotel was surrounded by paparazzi, cameras already flashing simply because he was standing within eyesight. His cheeks flushed.

“I hope Lou is really ready to deal with this,” Harry murmured to himself.

“To deal with what?” Louis suddenly chirped a moment before wrapping his arm around Harry’s neck and pulling him down to his level, tugging him around erratically.

Harry squawked, his knees knocking together and nearly sending him to the floor. Louis had a good hold on him and chuckled fondly at the gangly boy in his arms. Harry pushed at Louis’ arms though trying to stand, and blushing all the more when he saw the flashes of cameras going off even faster.

“To deal with them,” he huffed when finally free, tugging his shirt back down but not bothering to button the top few snares that came undone. “The paps are gonna get every moment of our ‘date’ whether we want them to or not.”

Louis arched a brow at the wall of paps, his face hard for a long moment. Harry had actually started to worry until the older boy seemed to snap out of it. His whirled back around to face harry, a large smile crinkling his eyes, and he reached out.

Harry’s breath caught, Louis’ fingers tangling with his own.

“Let’s have our date then love,” Louis spoke softly. “Paps be damned.”

The younger boy just nodded, a little dumbstruck, but his chest felt lighter. Louis was actually holding his hand indirect line of all those cameras, and it made Harry’s heart beat a little faster.

He smiled though, finally feeling happy. “Let’s go.”

Louis smiled impossibly wider and tugged Harry’s hand in his as he started for the door excitedly.

*          *          *

Harry felt Louis’ grip on his hand slip for a moment, the paps and fans surrounding them making it difficult to even move. Louis stopped though, turning to look at Harry, keeping him in his eye line before letting his hold on the younger boy’s hand fall completely in order to grip his upper arm to have a better hold.

“Come on,” Louis shouted.

The paps were going insane, snapping pictures left and right, some getting far too close for comfort, and Harry felt his chest tighten a bit. He had never been the claustrophobic one like Niall had, but this was getting a little too intense. Keeping a smile on his lips, Harry tried to move closer to Louis, seeing the car waiting for them. Even Paul was struggling to keep the fans and paps away though, and Harry could feel hands all over him.

“L-Lou-” he choked out.

With a sudden burst of energy though, Louis pulled Harry behind him and made a dash for the waiting car. Harry stumbled trying to keep up even with the short distance they had to run, but he was clumsy in the first place, and his lungs felt like they were burning.

By the time Louis was climbing into the car, Harry was breathing fast and hard, the smile he had tried to hold onto having melted away with worry. His hands were shaking too, tears pricking behind his eye lids, but he tried to hold himself together.

This was going to be his and Louis’ first date after all. He couldn’t just up and cry just because of a lot of rowdy paps and fans.

Louis seemed to know though, feeling the tension and anxiety radiating off of the younger boy, and moved closer to wrap his arms around him now that they were safe in the car. And it definitely helped that the windows were heavily tinted so no one could see in.

“S alright Hazza,” he hummed.

Harry just nodded, slumping against Louis for a moment. “Sorry. Was just so crazy out there.”

Before Louis could respond his phone pinged and he pulled away to look at the screen. He smiled though.

“Niall just texted,” he explained. “Saw the whole thing from his window. Got a good laugh I’d bet.”

Harry chuckled softly, still trying to calm his breathing down while Louis clicked away at his phone to respond to Niall’s text. He vaguely hoped Louis would turn the device off while they were actually out. He had been feeling enough distance as it was from the older boy, he didn’t want to have to compete with a phone.

He sat back though, as Paul maneuvered them through the traffic of the city and started down the street.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

Louis looked up and set his phone down on his thigh. “Thought you might like a pastry or sommat first. Breakfast, since you didn’t really get a chance to drink your cuppa I brought you.”

Harry relaxed a little more, glad to hear that he would at least be getting a meal out of this. He hadn’t really eaten much the last few days, or even weeks. Too busy and too worried. It would be nice to sit down and actually have a nice breakfast with Louis.

“Sounds nice already,” he hummed.

“Good,” Louis smiled.

The rest of the ride, Louis kept his phone in his lap, thankfully ignoring it when the thing pinged again and again with messages. The older boy instead focused on Harry and the younger boy found himself blushing shyly the entire ride. When the car stopped, Louis opened his door but tugged on Harry’s hand for him to follow out of his side rather than going out his own.

The younger boy followed, smiling when Louis held his hand as if to help him down from the height of the vehicle. It was cute, and Harry was appreciative of the effort. The older boy was really trying to make this at least slightly resemble a normal date.

“Ready for breakfast then?” Louis asked. “Well, more like brunch, as it is.”

Harry smiled, looking up to find that they were in front of a bakery, no fans or paps in sight yet. “Let’s go then. Looks nice.”

Louis smiled too, tugging at Harry’s hand, practically dragging the younger boy behind him as he went to the entrance and held open the door for the curly haired boy. Harry ducked in, waiting for Louis to follow before moving forward. He was acutely aware of Paul following as well, but he really didn’t mind. The man was there to protect them if they needed it.

“So what would you like to eat Harreh?” Louis chirped, pointing up at the bakery menu as if Harry hadn’t already seen it.

The menu was written with brightly coloured chalk on a clean blackboard. Harry smiled and just chose a colour.

“The orange one,” he answered.

Louis frowned for a moment before smiling. “Alright Haz, go on and find us a little table or something and I’ll get our food.”

Harry chuckled softly. The bakery was empty, and not to mention, small. But he went about his task anyways, choosing one of the tables in the far corner that was right up against the window so the sunlight was seeping in on him. It made him feel warmer and he closed his eyes to stretch and feel the light on his face as well. Preening a bit in his good mood. The date had barely started and already it was to a lovely beginning.

He heard the front door of the shop open with a jingle, a new voice sounding at the counter, but ignored it, loving the quiet of the bakery. Even the new customer had been quiet, sounding calm. Harry was a bit surprised the person, a girl by the sound of it, hadn’t rushed over for an autograph, but would take his graces where he got them.

The younger boy opened his eyes when he heard a platter being set before him, Louis sitting in front of him to present their breakfast. The blue eyed boy smiled, handing Harry a plate which held a croissant drizzled with chocolate and a mug full of what looked like green tea. It all looked wonderful, and Louis’ breakfast looked good too, another croissant, but this one looked to be baked with cheddar cheese inside and out. Savory. Harry tore off a corner of his pastry and popped it in his mouth.

“Like it?” Louis asked, doing the same with his own.

Harry nodded dopily and licked the chocolate from his fingers so he could pick up his mug of tea and blow cool air across the pale liquid to take a sip. It was unsweetened, but he could taste jasmine. Just like he liked it.

“It’s perfect Lou,” he hummed.

The older boy smiled wider. “I’m glad Haz. You deserve perfect.”

The younger boy blushed yet again, taking another piece of the pastry to eat. He glanced around the shop again, finding the table in the opposite corner to them to be occupied by a single girl, but she seemed to not even notice that Harry and Louis were sat right there with her. Even Paul seemed to have disregarded the girl as she was simply drinking out of a mug and reading out of a book she must have brought with her. Harry smiled at that. He felt anonymous. Normal for once. Just him out with his boyfriend on a date.

“Thank you,” he blurted out.

Louis looked surprised. “What for love?”

Harry blushed yet again. “For this,” he gestured to the shop. “For bringing me here. Just taking me out. I’ve been missing you so much, and it’s good to just spend time with you.”

The older boy’s face softened, his eyes crinkling at the edges when he smiled. “You don’t have to thank me love. I should be thanking you for waiting like you did. Waiting for me to figure all of this out. I should have known you didn’t like being alone at the hotel while I was out, and I’m sorry I did that so often. Left you behind. I won’t be doing it ever again love.”

“Really?” Harry asked softly.

Louis reached across the little table and took Harry’s hand in his own, twining their fingers together. “Really love. I’ve never stopped loving you, only ever loving you more and more. And I’m going to start showing you how much.”

“You always have though,” Harry answered quickly. “You took care of me when all of this started, took me to the A&E twice and took care of me after too. You even helped me talk to mum and Robin.”

The older boy held Harry’s hand tighter. “But I haven’t been here Harry. I’ve been out with El, and I’ve been letting management tell me how to act around you. Letting them tell me to ignore you when all I want to do is hold you, hold your hand just like this and show everyone how much you mean to me.”

Harry noticed a flicker of movement outside the window then though, and turned to look. He had hoped it would take longer for the fans to find them, but he supposed he should have expected this to happen quickly. He tensed.

“Looks like you’ll get your chance,” he nearly whispered.

Out of habit he tried to pull his hand away from Louis’, but the older boy frowned and wouldn’t let him. Harry locked eyes with him, questioning if he really was serious. Louis stared right back though, staying still and keeping their hands tied together even as they heard Paul curse about the paps flashing their cameras. Harry also noted that the girl who had been sitting so quietly in the otherwise empty shop with them had gotten up and left. She had moved quickly, shock and confusion clear on her face, and Harry felt guilty. It hadn’t been just his day that was affected by the paps who always tagged along.

“Harry,” Louis finally spoke, his voice low. “I love you okay? I told you I wouldn’t let management get between us anymore, and I meant it.”

The younger boy swallowed thickly, looking down at his almost empty plate when he couldn’t hold Louis’ gaze any longer.

“I love you too,” he murmured. “It just…”

“What?” Louis asked.

When Harry was silent for too long, the older boy reached over with his free hand and tilted the younger boy’s face up. And then he let his hand cup Harry’s cheek.

“Tell me what you’re thinking love.”

Harry bit his lip, glancing nervously out the window, wondering why he had chosen the window seat now that there was a large group of paps and fans gathering. “I’m scared,” he let out.

“Scared of what?”

“Losing you, losing the band. You heard that guy before. We have to follow the rules or we’re done.”

Louis let out a little whoosh of air, sounding almost defeated, but he still let his thumb trace a soft line along Harry’s cheekbone. “Harry, you will never lose me, and you certainly will never lose the band.”

“But-”

“No,” Louis said firmly. “I know what was said before, I know how we had to act, and I know how serious this whole situation is. But I don’t care about that. The other boys already made it clear that they wouldn’t do anything without us. That includes the band Harry. And you damn well won’t be losing me.”

“Lou,” the younger boy nearly whined. “What are we supposed to do though? I guarantee that every website is going to be exploding with the pictures those paps are taking right now just because you’re actually touching me in public again. How is everyone going to react if we actually tell them we’ve been together this whole time?”

“Some will support us, others won’t,” Louis stated simply, his shoulder shrugging. “But it’ll be worth it to be able to talk to you, to look at you, and even touch you when I want. It’s been hell for me Harry, and I know it hasn’t been any better for you. Don’t you want this? To be able to call me yours in front of any and all the cameras pushed into our faces. To be able to be just us again? Like we were back in X-Factor?”

“Yes,” Harry muttered softly.

Louis smiled though, giving Harry a bit more of an easy feeling. “Then that’s exactly what I’m going to give you. Because I want it too.”

“You do?”

Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes playfully, letting his hand finally drop away from Harry’s cheek. The cameras were still going off outside, and Paul was still talking rapidly into his mobile, but Harry felt a bit better.

“Of course,” Louis hummed. “I’m tired of late nights out with Eleanor. Nights spent away from you. Nights wasted when I could have been lying in bed with you just talking or watching the telly or doing much more fun things.”

Harry blushed, but didn’t look away from the blue eyes glued to his own.

“I’m tired of being forced to ignore you Harry. So I’m not going to anymore.”

“And management?”

“We’ll deal with them together. And not just us, but as a band. You and I both know the other lads will be there for us too.”

Harry smiled, his teeth showing white and perfect. “Yeah. S’pose you’re right about that.”

“’M always right, love,” Louis sassed.

Harry laughed, shaking his head, but held Louis’ hand tighter in his own. “So where do we go from here then?”

“Well I was thinking maybe the cinema or a parkor something.”

Harry kicked Louis under the table. “’S not what I meant.”

Louis’ eyes suddenly went serious. “I know Harry. But I don’t really have a solid answer for that yet. All I know is that you’re my boyfriend and I’m damn well going to treat you like it from now on.”

“Alright,” Harry murmured.

“Alright?”

The younger boy smiled. “Yeh. Alright. We can figure it out as we go along.”

Louis smiled wide. “Well alright then.”

“Boys,” Paul cut in sharply and the two looked up at him. “We need to go now.”

Louis nodded. “Off to the next destination then young Harold. Let’s go!”

Harry jumped to his feet after Louis did and followed close behind the boy. “But you said you didn’t know where you were taking me next. The cinema or the park isn’t very definitive Lou.”

The older boy stopped just as Paul opened the door for them to go out and stood up on his tiptoes to plant a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. The younger boy was stunned, and for a moment thought the roaring he was hearing was just in his head, but when he looked up he realized it was the paps and the fans screaming louder than before. He smiled though.

“Just follow me Harreh,” Louis chirped.

“Alright,” Harry hummed again.

And then they were off, dashing towards the car again with their hands held tightly together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
